My New Life
by twilightistheawesomest
Summary: Bella is sent to live with Renee after Edward left in NM.When there she has some unexpected visitors one is Jane Volturi and she makes her an offer so now she has the ultimate decision to make will she come to Italy with Jane or stay home? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE DECISSION

I was sitting on my bed thinking about when Edward left. Ican still rember it perfectly as it it had just happened and it has been 3 months and the pain hasnt gotten any better _i dont want you _i rembered him saying. It felt like the hole in my heart was being slowly torn even more I cluched my torso trying to ease the pain and just sobbed.

I don't know how long I was crying until I heard Charlie pull up in the driveway. I dried the teers away and went in the bathroom and washed my face I looked in the mirror and realised how sickly thin I was and how dull and limp my hair was and the light that used to be in my eyes is now gone. I brushed through my hair trying to look a little better for charlies sake. I have been trying to hold myself together for Charlie its been hard on him too with me wakeing him up in the middle of the night screaming because of my nightmairs or nightmare I have the same one over and over every night but unlike other nightmares this one dosnt go away when I open my eyes because edward is gone...forever.

I heard charlie down stairs so I walked down lookind as happy as I could manage cause im never happy anymore and I think Charlie can tell that. Hey dad did you have a good day? "It was ok I guess, you" well same as usual I told him then he sighed and sat down and motioned for me to sit across from him so I did "Now bella I think I have given you a reasional amount of time to pull yourself out of this depression your in but it seems to be exactally the same you need to get out of this place and maby youll get better" Dad what are you trying to say " Bella I think you should go stay with your mom in Jacksonvill" No dad I cant leave " Bella I know what your doing and you need to get it through your hed that hes not commming back its been 3 months and not a phone call or letter bella hes gone probally moved on and you should to" I KNOW HES GONE AND NOT COMMING BACK I KNOW HES PROBALLY MOVED ON AND I KNOW THAT HE...HE DOSN'T LOVE ME , HE PROBALLY NEVER DID!! " Now bella thats not what im saying he did love you I could tell im just saying that you need to move on with your life and stop waiting for him to come back" IM NOT WAITING FOR ANYTHING ESPECIALLY NOT HIM!! "Bella theres no need to yell just calm down, please" I breathed a couple of deep breaths but that didnt help I was just so mad not at Charlie I was mad at Edward for lieing to me I bet he never even loved me I was just some distraction something to pass his time, and I was mad at me for believeing him. then after a few minutes I agreed to go to Jacksonvill I need to get away from all things that remind me of Edward and so the next day I started packing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

UNEXPECTED VISITOR

I was helping Charlie load my stuff in the crusier and saying my fairwell to the house and the green lush forests, once we where done we got in the car and drove to the airport in Port we got there I told my dad bye and boarded my plane. The first thing I did when I was on the plane was call my mom and tell her I was on my way, she sounded so overly excited that I was finally coming to live with her she's been begging sience back when we had our little run in with james I shudderesd at the memory and traced the sacr on my hand from where james bit me. Then I just stared out my window the hole in my chest felt as if it was starting to actually get better maby in time I will be recover and actually feel happy again maby. I dont know what happened after that caust the next thing I knew we are on the groung I guess I fell asleep but I didn't have a nightmare maby dad was right and I did just need to get out of Forks.

I got off the plane and searched the crowd for my Renee and Phil until I finally found them standing off to the side and about that time my mom must have seen me to cause the next thing I knew I saw her running tword me. I was emeadiatly pulled into a strong bone crushing hug but not nearly as strong as Emmett's then I suddenly felt the hole that was starting to mend rip at the thought of my ex- big brother I tried not to let it show how much pain I was in so I just hugged her back and let a few tiers escape from my eyes she thought I was crying cause I was happy to see her but I was really crying cause I missed Emmett and the rest of the cullens exept for you know who. I pulled away and hugged Phil my then we went back to their well our house and set up my stuff.

About a week later I was getting used to living here and my mom said I was looking better but inside I was hurting now more than ever with all the sadniss from the loss of my ex-family and best friend and the hate and anger tword Edward yes thats right i HATE Edward and on top of all that I miss Forks and Charlie so I was better on the outside for some reason but worse on the inside.

I got up and decided to go for a jog to get rid of some of my anger. I told Renee bye and that I love her and took off running suppriseingly I didn't trip onc. I ran until I game to a some thick trees and saw there was a trail so I ran down it I was looking down trying not to trip over the tree roots untill I ran into what I thought was a tree until I looked up and saw someone I never thought I would see again- her deep red eyes and fiery red hair it was Victoria


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

BEAUTIFUL

I looked up at Victoria and she had a scary sweet smile on her face "So wheres your beloved Edward and the rest of your little friends?" she asked, and with that I felt my heart rip in half and I just fell to the ground and sobbed and wished I had my family back suddenly I was lifted off the ground by who I assumed to be Victoria but I didn't even care. I just laid crying with her carrying me, my arms around my torso clutching my heart trying to ease the sharp pain the more I thought the more my heart hurt. We finally came to a stop and I had almost stopped crying then I was carefully placed on a soft fluffy bed wait a fluffy bed this was victoria the evil vampire that wanted to kill me that wanted revenge for the cullens killing james why on earth would she put me on a bed. I figured she'd throw me down on a hard cement floor or something.

I stopped crying and opened my eyes and saw Victoria sitting on the end of the bed. I tried to say her name but it came out as a low raspy wisper she turned to me she looked the same but somehow different kinder somenow. She smiled and sweetly asked what happened and I told her my story she waited patiently for me to finish and then she looked furious I asked her if she was ok and she said "I may not like you because you got my mate killed but what he did is enough to make me feel sorry for you I want you dead." I looked a little worried I guess cause she asked what was wrong, so I asked why haden't she killed me yet. She said that she had a change of plains I was gonna become a vampire so that I would have to live forever without the one I love just like she did. Now that sounded more like Victoria then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and burning took over. The fire spread all over my body but it wasn't nearly as bad as I rembered it but it may be that i've just grown to deal with pain better than I had before when james bit me. That didn't really suprise me considering all the pain I had been put through and soon enough the fire started to go away and I opened my eyes.

I looked around and took in my surroundings everything looked so clear and I could here things a mile away. As it turns out I was in a small house in the middle of the woods I got up and went to find victoria but she wasn't there then I saw a note -_bella I hope you find this as you know your a vampire now but now that my work here is done I have decided to leave have a nice exisetnce without the one you love_

_Victoria-_

I laid the note back down and turned around and saw a mirror on the wall behind me I almost fainted well if thats possible I looked amazing but what really caught my eye was well my eyes they wern't the normal bright red as other newborns in fact I had never seen a vampire with these eyes they were a beautiful crystil clear blue but the rim of my eye was rainbow colored. My hair was glossy brown and hung to the middle of my back, my skin was even pailer and now I had curves in all the right places I was truely beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

So my life is totally different now I mean yesterday I woke up as a vampire. Although my heart is not beating it is is still breaking and the pain is still here just like I realized I hadn't seen mom since I told her I was going jogging and that was four days i know wat i have to do i have to just tell her just enough but not too much if she got to suspicious and with that i took off tward my moms house.i ran as fast as i could and i was there in a few seconds i was a lot faster than i rember other vampires.i thought nothing of it though maby that was my power maby i had super super speed, cool.i was about to open the door but i rembered my eyes looked totally crazy i know i'll go buy some sunglasses.i ran to the stoor and bought the darkest glasses i could find then ran home.i slowly walked into the living room and i saw my mom and phil on the couch my mom was sobbing into phil's shoulder probally worried i said and she looked up and saw me and sprinted tward me and hugged me so tight if i was still human it probally would of crushed me then she asked where i had been i told her i got lost in the woods and couldnt find my way out.

after hours of what seemed to be endless tears and questions from my mom and phil they had finally had all the comfort and information the needed and went to sleep and i went to my room and laid on my bed and they hadnt asked about the sunglasses.i wondered why i hednt had the urge to kill mom and phil or anyone at the store maby thats another power i have so i have super spead and super self control amazing i thought you could only have one my thoughts moved to my eyes why arnt they blood red like they are suppost to be and i thought vampires eyes could only be gold,red or black my are blue with rainbow edges.

i hadnt realized how long i had been thinking until the sun started to come up it was outstandingly beautiful it was like i had never seen the sun rise before but to any human it would just be a dim light coming over the herison cause of all the clouds that have been covering the sky for the past two days.i looked over at my clock and it said 5:32AM so i just rolled back over and waited until i heard my someone open the frige.i got up out of bed and put on some dark blue shorts,a white tanktop and my sunglasses i had bought yesterday and by now i could here the faint voices of my mother talking about all that happened yesterday with phil.i opened the door and followed the voices to the kitchen when they saw me they stopped talking and looked at me i just stood there not knowing what to say oh how i wished i could read their minds just to know what to do or say cause i dont want them to think somethings wrong and as if on command i could hear their thoughts" _i wonger why shes up so eary after all that has went on in the past couple of days you know she looks different kinda pailer and curvier i wonder why she has on those glasses-phil""oh bella is up i hope shes ok she looks different kinda pail i hope shes not sick she felt really cold yesterday when i hugged her-mom"_ ok that was wiered i actually heard what they were thinking dang it they do think somethings morning guys so whats going on? i asked trying to break the aquard silence "good morning sweetie how are you feeling my mom asked" oh just fine you "oh im just glad your back" my mom said then gave me another hug when she came in contact with my body she flinched from the cold and backed up and looked looked at me and asked again if i was ok again i replied i was fine but she didn't buy it and saked why i was so cold i told her i was ok and it was nothing to worry time it was phil who spoke and he asked why i had sunglasses on in the house, i told them both that it was nothing to worry about and to trust me that i was ok.i took another peak inside their minds it seemed like they listened and just forgot the whole went and started to make me breakfast and i was gonna object but i didn't want her to think there truely was something wrong with me so what harm could it do i would eat then later i would just throw it back up.


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

So I ate the food i once thought was delicious that now tasts like a mixtuere of mud and tree bark for my mom then excused myself to go take a shower as soon as I truned the water on I went to toilet and threw up the discusting food. I decided then I would take a shower the warm water felt amazing on my cold skin I used my strawberry shampoo and got out. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth to get the remaning taste of the food out of my mouth then I went off to my room to get ready for the day to begin.

After I put on some blue jean shorts and a purple shirt and sunglasses I went to the living room. I was sitting on the couch watching sopngebob when my mom asked me to come shopping with her I looked out the window and saw it was still cloudy and agreed to come with her. We walked out to her car and drove tword the mall on the way mom was just talking about how much better I looked then when I first came to live with her and she was quite for the rest of the way.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and before I got out of the car I looked up at the sky their was just a tiny part of sun shinig through the clouds but it would be ok cause it was kinda far away. I stepped out of the car and my mom was waiting in front of the car for me when I looked at her she had a strange look on her face mom are you ok? I asked "yea sweetie just fine come on lets go."

with one last glance at the sky I hurried after my mom. The first place we went to was Victoria's Secret my mom bought a light pink night gown and I bought a dark blueish colour night gown with an ivory pinkish color bow and trim plus I got a light pink bra covered in black lace with a pink bow in the middle it was too cuite. Next we went to Channel and bought some coco purfume and I bought a cuite dress with an unusial print, knida flowerish, its a bunch of different blues and tan it was actually comfortable and I liked it.

When we were leaving Channel moms phone rang, it was Phil, "Hi Phil we just left Channel and then were gonna go to pick up your watch" _Ok honey take your time have to go to practice I should be home around 7:30 this afternoon _"Ok love you bye"_ Love you to honey bye. _Wow I can hear everything they said. Renee looked at me she had that same look on her face that she had in the parking lot earlier. I just brushed it off though, Ok mom so where do we have to go to get Phils watch " Ed White Jewlers." ok lets get going its almost 4:00. We hurried off to the jewlery store and picked up the watch. While Renee was talking to the store clurk I decided to go look around and when I turned saw out of the corner of my eye a blond haired girl she looked around 13 or so staring at me. I turned my head to get a better look at her but she was gone it was like she had vanished. That was really wiered. Bella honey time to go I heard my mother say I turned to see her standing bye the door, we were started walking to the exit of the mall when mom asked if I was hungry I told her no but she indisted that we should get something from the food court. We turned the corner to go to the food court I could already smell all the discusting food even though we had to go up the escalator and aroine two corners. We went to the escalator and stepped on and in a few seconds we were at the top and then we went to the food court, my mom bought us each a slice of pizza and a coke even though I kept telling her that I wasn't hungry. Once again I ate the discusting food for my mom when my Renee was done eating we left and went to the front doors of the mall.

I took one look outside and stopped dead in my tracks it was clear and sunny outside. What am I gonna do. I cant just walk out in the sun well I could but not without causing a traffic hazard and my mom noticing somethings seriously wrong with me and exposing vampires. I thought for a minute until mom turned around and saw I was still standing in the same spot she walked over to me and asked what was wrong I told her I forgot to get something and told her I would be right back.

I ran off to a randome store and looked around for ideas when I saw a big black and pink umbrella I took it to the check-out lady and ran back to meet my mom. "Well that was fast wait why do you have an umbrella?" oh you never know when you mught need it, she looked at me like I was crazy and then asked if that was all I needed I said yes and we walked back to the door before I walked out I opened my umbrella and held it directly above me and walked after my mom.

When we got to the car she asked why I had my umbrella out I made up the excuse that I wanted to try it out, she just shook her head and said I was one strange kid. She opened her door and got in so I quickly opened mine and tried to shield myself from the sun and got in too when I was finally in with my umbrella closed and in the back seat I looked out my windowand saw the blond haired girl staring at me again and same as before she disappered when I looked at her she too had an umbrella but it was dark red, her eyes were a dark purpleish color but it hat a reddish tint to it very unusual she probally had coloured contacts or something. The rest of the way home I just stared out the windowas we made our way back home. When we got home the sun was already down over the top of the house so I didn't have to worry about that so I quickly helped get the bags out even though there were only four and went inside to put my new stuff away and change clothes.

After I changed I went into bathroom and turned on the sink as far as it would go and then walked over to the toilet and threw up the pizza I was forced to eat I can't keep doing this I thought. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to find my mom reading a book when I walked in she quickly closed the book then sat on " she sighed a big sigh "Honey im worried about you" why im way better you even said so "Your not you" what is that supposed to mean, I asked totally confused "Your different" how "your always pale and cold,you never take off those classes and everytime you eat you throw it back up and don't try to tell me thats not true because I just heard you throw up a minute ago" ok so its all true but its not what you think I don't have an eating disorder or anything like that. 'then what is it then?" I can't tell you I wish I could 'You can tell me anything Bella" No I can't tell you this im sorry but I just can't "Yes you can no matter how horrible you can tell me" mom its not like that its dangerous for me to even be with you if I tell you it could get us both killed. I read her mind to see what she was thinking(_oh no their is something seriously wrong she needs help is she in a gang or something?_) No mom im not in a gang and I don't need help. "What how did you know I wanted to know those answers" oops I forgot I was reading her mind and she didn't really say that.


	6. Chapter 6

Well i just guessed you'd be wanting to know those answers because that would be the reasionable assumption as to why i've been acting strange but its not so you don"t have anything to worry about. "ok i guess but if anything else comes up were goning to have a serious talk about it ok." alright that soungds reasionable. "wait one more question why do you wear those sunglasses all the time?" no reason they just look good and i havn't been able to wear them in forks so i wanna wear them as much as i can here. "what ever" she kinda giggled and then walked away, i ran to the bathroom and took off my sunglasses i looked at my eyes still the beautiful blue and rainbow they were beautiful i only wish i could tell my mom or someone, anyone i hate living a lie gosh why can't they just be the dark brown they used to be i thought and turned away i started the shower up and got in after aboout 20 minutes i got out and wraped a towel around me. i wiped the mirror off so i could see myself and i took one look and almost fainted my eyes were brown again but how did i do this do i have another gift?

i tried to change them back to the way they were and they changed. What else can i change i closed my eyes and thought of what i wanted to look like and when i opened my eyes i looked like Renee i gasped i looked like an exact replica of my mother. Next i changed back into what i looked like as a human i was shocked that it actually worked now i won't have to hide and mom will think nothings wrong but in the back of my mind i knew this was not gonna last for long what am i gonna tell her if she wants me to go with her to the beack during the day and i can't beacuse i sparkle.

i walked out of the bathroom looking like human me and Renee seemed suprised that i wasn't wearing sunglasses and i wasn't pale. Now thats better said Renee she pulled me into a hug but i felt her tense she pulled away and stared at me for a minute "Bella why are you so cold your like ice?" Oh its nothing dont worry about it just trust me pleas let it go i promise if something is wrong i will tell you "Bella-" mom trust me, she closed her eyes took a deep breath and let it out slowly she opened her eyes and said ok and that she trusted me.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" actually im not hungry. "shure" she sighed and turnred to the stove and started getting the stuff to cook i took it that as a you can go away now so i went to my room and fell into my bed i stared up at my roof and started traceing the pattern on the roof with my eyes i don't know how hong i was doing that beacuse after a while it was completly dark outside and i didnt hear aanything exept the steady breating and heart beats of two people i quietly opened my door and looked out all the lights were off and Phil and Renee were asleep i closes my door back and turned around to see that same girl from the mall standing outside my window i just looked at her this time her eyes were red not purple she lightly tapped on my window and i walked over and opened my window and she quickly jumped in.

i closed the window back and turned to her she was stanging about three feet away looking at me, um who are you? i asked quietly "oh sorry my name is Jane" oh well im- "Bella i know" wait how do you "know you well i was sent by Aro to find you" wait are you Jane from the Volturi Guard i asked "yes how did you know?" Well Ed- i mean someone told me last year but what do you mean Aro sent you to find me? "Well you see we have been waiting for you for over three hundred years." wait me why "Well Bella you may not know this but you are the most powerful vampire in the world." WHAT!!!?? "shhh you'll wake your parents" oh right but what do you mean im the most powerful vampire in the world?? "Well i'll start at the begining. Millions of years ago the all of the very first vampires got together and made some kind of vampire power source. They gave it one person that they were sure could handle it and that was you and since you were turned into a vampire the power has been unleashed appon you so now you must fufill your part as the Queen. Will you please come live with us we can help you master all your powers." i had a million thought racing through my head i couldn't do anything but just stare at her "how about i come back tomorrow night you can have some time to think" i just noded my head and she turned and jumped out the window. i closed the window back and then sat on the bed and thought about what she told me and by morning i knew what i was going to do.

i laid on my bed until Renee came in and told me to get up. i got up and went in the kitchen they were both sitting at the table eating brakefast i sat at the place by Phil and looked at the food i looked back up at mom she just asked me if i was going to eat i shook my head yes and started eating man this tasts terrible i ate it anyway. When i ws finished i went into the living room and watched T.V. until Phil came and sat down beside me i turned to look at him he looked like he was very interested in the show that was on so i just turned back to the T.V. we watched T.V. for about two hours then i went to go find mom she was reading a romance novel i told her i had something to tell her and she looked at me i told her to come in the kitchen so i could tell her and Phil at the same time i called Phil into the room and they sat down and i started talking. Ok i really love living with you guys but i think its time for me to go. "You mean you want to go live with your father in Forks?" said Phil but i shook my head no, Renee looked curiously at me so i contuined i want to move to italy i already have a place to stay

"Where exactly is that?" Renee asked, im staying with my friend Jane "well if this is what you want then i guess it will be ok but you'll have to call everyday and wright and e-mail and call your dad and tell him" alright then its setteled i'll be moving when i get the details from Jane. i called charlie and told him i was moving he sounded excited and happy for me so now i had nothing stopping me from joining the Volturi.

That night Jane was at my window like the last time i let her in, "So did you make your decision?" yes i choose to come live with you, she smiled a huge smile and hugged me "Bella your going to love the castle its amazing so when are you coming?" Whenever is good for you but i have one favor can you meet my mom to reasure her im not running away? "Sure at the airport ill come and act like im here to meet you and take you to italy to come live with me." that sounds great so what time? "you'll need to be at the airport at 10:00A.M. tomorrow morning ill go ahead and get out tickets, see you there." That sounds great i said, and with one last hug she was gone.

After she left i started packing all my things up and getting everything ready to go, soon everything i owned exept what i picked out to wear tomorrow was packed and ready to go i didnt notice until now but i really didnt have that much stuff it only took three suitcases for all my stuff two for ckothes and shoes and one for pictures and stuff. i had nothing left to do now so i opened my window and hopped outside i could smell the salty sea air from a few miles away and feel the moist feeling of the dew on the grass i decided to go down to the beach so i ran and was there in a few minutes. Man i was going to miss this place its so beautiful but lets face it if i stay here i will be a prisioner in the house because its almost always sunny here. i walked to the edge of the water and took a deep breath it smelled wonderful i backed up out of the waves reach and sat down in the cool wite sand.

i just sat there for awhile then i laid down and listened to the waves they were so calming. "Enjoying yourself" i heard a female voice say i opened my eyes and saw Jane standing above me. Hey Jane what are you doing here? i asked her "same reason your here i love the calm feeling of the ocean so im spending as much tinme as i can here since tomorrow were going back to italy and i don't know when ill have another oportunity like this" yea was all i said she sat down beside me "so how many of your powers do you know about?" she asked uhh mind reading, changing appearences and well i dont know if this is a power but im like byond fast "hugh the last one isnt a gift but the rest are you know other vampires have the same abalities as you but yours are like a million times stronger." really? "yea the mind reading can go eather way you can read someones mind and you can also let them read yours and you can change other peoples appearences too." awesome so what powers do i have exactally? "about every power you can think of and some odd ones that you wouldn't think of." really can i fly? "unfortunatly no" darn it she started laughting at my sadness about not being able to fly "well Aro will explain to you about your powers so for now lets have some fun." wait one question how old are you? "13 in human years vampire years im not exatally sure afew hunderd years i guess." wow ok so what do you wanna do? "i want to show you something grab my hand" i did as she said san she pulled me into the water we were completly under water and i tried what she said earlier and red her mind and let her read mine to. Jane can you hear me? "yup see that wasnt so hard was it?" nope wow its so beautifil down here. "i know its one of the gerat things about being a vampire you can go to the bottem of the ocean because you don't have to breath and the pressure dosn't bother you because our skin is like dimond." This is truely amazing i looked around their were schools of fish swiming around and some brightly colored plants and rocks there were even a few dolphins i let out a small squeak when i saw a huge shark right under me about ten feet away. Jane theres a shark "Bella your forgeting they cant hurt you nothing can hurt you not even other vampires can physically hurt you." oh yea this just takes some getting used to "i know what you mean" about that time a dolphin swam right in front of us Jane reached out and touched it, it stopped and turned around and swam back and stopped in front of us i reached out and peted it then it swam away. "ok i think we need to go back up now" ok. we swam back to the beach i unlinked our minds so we couldn't hear eachothers minds, the sun was already starting to come up man i better get back home before my mom wakes up bye thanks for showing me that it was amazing "no problem it really is amazing" she turned and looked at the ocean you could see dolphins jumping in and out of the water "you better get going i'll see you at about two" yea bye she walked over and hugged me "bye" bye.

i ran back home and changed into the clothes i had laid out to wear then i went in the living room no one was up yet so i laid down on the couch and turned on the T.V. and flipped the channels till i found something to watch i setteled on some music videos i closed my eyes and listened to Sweet Dreams by Byonce i mever realised how much i like that song. Renee came in the living room about halfway through the song "Bella your already awake" yea i wasn't really that sleepy "excited about the move?" yea "so are you ready to go?" umm yea i packed last night and i talked to Jane shes gonna meet us at the airport at ten so i won't have to fly alone. "well thats sweet of her" yea Janes like that "how come this is the first time you've even mentioned her?" i don't know i said their was a small pause i guess neather one of us knew what to say next. "Sooo im going to go and get ready and when i get back i'll start breakfast."

A few minutes later Renee came back wearing a pair of jeans and a light pink shirt. "Alrighty Bells what do you want to eat?" Renee asked, um nothing right now, i replied "to excited?" yea i guess "i know how you feel i just hope your making the right choice." i am i think... no i defanately am. Mom just looked at me and walked away, i seriously hope this is the right choice but then again its the best choice for me and Jane seemed happy about it but i couldn't help think about mom,dad, and Phil. The more i thought about it the clearer it became i had to go if i stay i'll almost never get to leave and moms already suspicious as it is so i really didn't have a choice.

**OMFG!! **i** can't bel**i**eve **i**t took me so long 2 update I**** feel ter**i**able cause you probally had 2 re-read the story to get what I****ts about cause u probally forgot and I**** hate when ppl do that 2 me and I**** just wanted to say **i** am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! NEXT T**T**ME **I**T WON'T TAKE SO LONG I**** PROM**i**SE!!!!!!!!! Thanks-Savannah/Tw**i**l**i**ght**i**stheawesomest**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat their thinking about what it was going to be like living with the Volturi and then i heard my name faintly being called it kinda sounded like my moms voice. "Bella, Bella, BELLA!!!!" she screamed, my eyes shot open to see my moms face right in front of mine, mom you scared me. i said "well i've been calling your name forever and you didn't pay and attention." oh sorry what did you need? "Its time to leave for the airport" its 9:00 already!!?? "Yea you zoned out there for a while come on you can start putting your things in the car while i go get phil." Alright it shouldn't take very long i don't have much stuff. "Ok sweetie let me know if you need anything" she said then kissed me on my cheek and walked away. I went into my room, got my suitcases and opened the front door but as soon as i did i slamed it closed cause it was sunny outside!! What am i going to do i can't go outside and i have to be at the airport in an hour, i thought for a minut then rembered what jane said _"you have about every power you can think of and some you prob_ally wouldn't think of" ok so if i have about every power then maby i can make it cloudy outside. I thought about making it cloudy and when i opened the door their were a few clouds covering the sun just enough for me not to sparkle. Yeess!!! i said and started doing a little victory dance then when i did a spin i saw Phil standing behind me so i emeditaly stopped dancing. "Umm Bella you ok hun", Oh crap I didn't know anyone was there. Yea im fine im just happy its a pretty day for traveling i said quickly. "Ok" he said with a strange kinda worried look on his face, i just stood there staring at him with this crazy half grin on my face. "Here let me help you with some of those" he said,

thanks i mumbled still kinda embaraced, and we walked out and put the suitcases in the trunk of the car.

Phil shut the trunk door and turned to me and told me "thank-you". Umm for what? i asked curoesely "For comming and staying with us even if it was a short time it really made your mother happy. Your welcome i really like living with you guys i missed you when i was gone. i said truthfully "We missed you too Bells" i smiled and gave him a hug, i could feel him tense at how cold i was dang i forgot i was ice cold that was gonna take some getting used to i just want to be warm so i can hug my parents without freezing them to deth. Phil pulled away and looked at me "Bella are you ok you were freezing then you got warm really fast." all i could do was stare at him like a deer caught in headlights, i shook my head yes and then told him i was cold then got warmer cause its hot out here. "well ok i guess" he said aquardly. So wheres mom? i asked before he could say anything else " I'm right here" she said walking out of the house very quickly holding a envelope in her hand. "Ready to go??" Yup come on, i said and jumped in the backseat of the car. Renee and Phil just snickered and got in too. We were driving for about five minutes when i rembered the envelope Renee had earlier, Mom whats in the envelope i asked, she simply replied "you'll just have to wait" she said without turning around. I sighed and said fine, mom and Phil both laughed and i was seriously thinking about reading her mind to see what it was, but than again it would ruin the suprise so i sat their and looked out the window for the rest of the way. About fifteen minuts later we were at the airport. Mom will you tell me whats in the envelope now? " No not yet sweetie i'll let you know when you can open it." Ok fine, what time is it? i asked looking down at the floor "9:45a.m." phil answered, Ok were a few minutes earley so were fine on time so when are we going in? i asked still looking down at the floor of the car it was amazing how dirty it looked to my eyes but was clean to my moms. "Whenever you decide to get out of the car." my mom said through the window her and phil were already out of the car, ooohhh lets go i said and jumped out of the car they were both already standing with my bags waiting for me.

Alright lets go in i said really anctious cause i didn't know how long the clouds would last. i grabed one of my bags and phil got my other two and we walked in. As soon as we got in i inhaled deeply through my nose trying to get the sent of jane to see if she was here but all i could smell was human blood. I was really suprised that all the blood wasn't bothering me and not that i think about it i've never hunted. I guess i can talk to jane about it she seams to know a lot about me.

"Bella do you see jane?" my mother asked and i stood on my tip-toes and searched the croud until i finally spotted her walking in the front door. Shes over there i said and pointed in her direction "shes a looks a little young how old is she" phil asked umm she 19 i think almost 20, wow i would of guessed fourteen at the oldest" renee said, "how do you know-" you guys stay here while i go get her i said quickly bofore mom could finish her question and without another word i spun around on my heel and walkes over quickly to jane. Jane, i called when i was about five or six feet away, she turned and looked at me then smiled and hurried over to me.

"So wheres your family?" she asked searching the croud, theyre over here come on oh by the way i told them you were almost twenty just to give ou a heads up. "And they believed you?" she asked shocked, well kinda i guess but i never told them how we met so do you have any ideas? "Umm how about I came to Flordia with my dad and we met when in a store" she suggested, no that wont work i've only been living with my mom and phil for about a month oh i know. Your mom is a friend of Esmes and you came with her fo visit and i met you then. "Yea that sounds great now lets start moving your mom is staring st us." i wonder why? "ohh probally cause we stoped ten feet away from them and started talking for a long time." yea thats probally it come on, i said and pulled her to my mom.

Mom this is Jane, Jane this is my mom. I introduced them looking around for Phil, "Hello Mrs. um- im sorry i dont really know what to call you i know that you devorced Bella dad but im not sure what your last name is, Bella told me but i forgot." Jane said kind fast and a little embaraced "Its okay hun you can just call me Renee but my last name id Dawyer now and its very nice to meet you." my mom said a little excited to meet Jane. So mom wheres Phil? "He went to the bathroom he should be back in a minute though he left right before you got here" Renee said with a smile on her face "So Jane where exactly are you two going to be living in Italy?" mom asked "We are going to be living in an appartment in Volterra its in the same building as my parents live in so they"ll be close if we need anythinng." Jane said calmly "so who are your parents?" "My mom is Sulpicia Volturi and my dad is Aro Volturi." "So your last name is Volturi and you live in Volterra?" "yea its kinda wiered our ancestors wer the founders of the city." about the time Jane finished her sentence phil came back frome the bathroom . "So wat did i miss?" he asked curiously, oh not much mom and jane were just getting to know each other well mom was getting to know jane at least. i answered with a smile on my face "well that sounds like fun." he said sarcasticly, while everyone started laughing "so how did you too meet bells?" phil asked. Oh we met back in forks, i was at the Cullen's house and you see Jane's mom is one of Esme's best friends and Sulpicia came to visit Esme and jane came with her and we instantly became friends and we just kept in touch. "Well that soungs good now we better get you two on that plane" Phil said looking at the board with all the arrival and departure times on it our plane taked off in thirty minutes but we board in fifteen. Ok lets get going jane "ok im ready when you are" she replied.

I turned to my mom too see her silently crying then all at once it hit me that this would probally be the last time i would ever see her again at that moment i started crying too and to my suprise real tears actually came out. "bella im gonna miss you so much honey you have to promise you'll wright, and call me every day." i promise mom i will im gonna miss you so much. i said hugging her tightly, mom i just now realised how much this is gonna hurt and how much im gonna miss you and how long it will be till i see you again i love you so much you, phil and charlie. "bella are you sure your ready for this you just went through so much only four months ago" phil said with worry in his voice. i turned to him and said No im not sure but this is whats best and i cant be shelterd forever just because of something so... so stupid and for someone that was willing to hurt me just to make it easier on him i have to do this to finally move on no matter how much its gonna hurt me, to.. leave you. i said with sudden realization that i was leaving them to make it easier on my life just like Ed-he did to me im just like him i leave when life gets tough, no im not like him he never loved me and i love my family and i have to do this to make it easier for them. i hugged mom and phil and we just cried well me and mom did, we stayed like that for a minute then it was time for me and jane to go. i gave mom one last hug and told her bye and that i love her and then i turned to walk away. "Wait bella" mom said i stopped and turned around, she handed me the envelope she had earlier. i looked at it and started to open it but she stopped me and said to wait till i got on the plane to open it. i told her ok and just looked at her for a moment then turned and walked away with jane. We made our way through the croded airpirt and we finally made our way to the lady that looked at our tickets and as we started to board the pland i took one last look at my mother and phil for what might be the last time, they were both just standing in the same spot looking my way i smiled at them and mom smiled back. I turned back around and boarded the plane, jane had already found pour seats. I sat down in the window seat beside jane and just looked out the window for a while "Bella are you ok?" she asked with a sad look on her face, no but i will be i mean i cant believe this is all happening it just dosn't seem real i mean at this time last year i was just a normal teenager living in arazona and now im a vampire that left her family to live with the roylaty of the vampire world. "yea i know what you mean well about the vampire part for a while after my change i was indenial and refused to drink blood until i just went crazy anfd attacked the first living creature with blood and that just happened to be a squrriel." she said letting out a small laugh. Jane there was something i wanted to ask you. "anything" ok how come i dont feel the need to drink blood? "oh thats simple you can go long periods of time without blood as long as you dont use your powers." but i am using my powers i read my parents minds, made it cloudy, made myself warm, and changed my eye colour. "then you should be feeling the efect wery soon i just hope were off the plane by then. she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Why do you say that? "because your thirst will hit all at once and youll barely be able to control it you see thats the down side to having all your abilities magnified a hundered times more powerful than regular vampires your thirst magnifies too." oh thats not good, i said starting to freak out "Bella it will be ok just calm down you will be able to control it i know you can." ok i trust you "good now can i ask you something?" yea of course " ok back at the aport, the story about how we meet and you said we meet through esme cullen, well are they the same cullens i know?" yes, i answered looking down about to cry "bella its ok theyre not in trouble i just wanted to know so were you close to the cullens did you know they were vampires?" yes i knew and yes we were close very close esme and carlisle are like my second parents, and Emmett and Jasper were like my big brothers though i couldnt really be very close with jasper beacuse he isnt as good around humans. Alice was my best friend and sister and rose i loved her too but she didnt like me. "wow i had no idea wait they were and what about edward?" the sound of his name made me furious and talking about the rest of the cullens made me byond sad i was literly forcing the tears back now. Jane do you rember when phil said that i went through so much four months ago? "yea" well... that was as much as i could say i started sobbing and cluching my chest where the it felt like the hole was tearing back open. "bella its ok you don't have to tell me you can wait till your ready." she said while hugging me. After a few minutes i calmed down enough to talk again, im sorry Jane i really want you to know but it hurts too bad to talk about i wish there was another way to let you know. "Yea i really want to know what is hurting you so bad, wait you have the power to project events into peoples minds so they can see experience it too." how do i do it? "just grab my hand and think about everything that happened." I took her hand and let her know about everything from when i first got to forks all the way to right before i met her. "Oh my god bella i cant believe you went through so much im so sorry." jane said by this time i was sobbing again and she was dry sobbing we probally looked crazy to everyone around us


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Why do you say that? "because your thirst will hit all at once and youll barely be able to control it you see thats the down side to having all your abilities magnified a hundered times more powerful than regular vampires your thirst magnifies too." oh thats not good, i said starting to freak out "Bella it will be ok just calm down you will be able to control it i know you can." ok i trust you "good now can i ask you something?" yea of course " ok back at the aport, the story about how we meet and you said we meet through esme cullen, well are they the same cullens i know?" yes, i answered looking down about to cry "bella its ok theyre not in trouble i just wanted to know so were you close to the cullens did you know they were vampires?" yes i knew and yes we were close very close esme and carlisle are like my second parents, and Emmett and Jasper were like my big brothers though i couldnt really be very close with jasper beacuse he isnt as good around humans. Alice was my best friend and sister and rose i loved her too but she didnt like me. "wow i had no idea wait they were and what about edward?" the sound of his name made me furious and talking about the rest of the cullens made me byond sad i was literly forcing the tears back now. Jane do you rember when phil said that i went through so much four months ago? "yea" well... that was as much as i could say i started sobbing and cluching my chest where the it felt like the hole was tearing back open. "bella its ok you don't have to tell me you can wait till your ready." she said while hugging me. After a few minutes i calmed down enough to talk again, im sorry Jane i really want you to know but it hurts too bad to talk about i wish there was another way to let you know. "Yea i really want to know what is hurting you so bad, wait you have the power to project events into peoples minds so they can see experience it too." how do i do it? "just grab my hand and think about everything that happened." I took her hand and let her know about everything from when i first got to forks all the way to right before i met her. "Oh my god bella i cant believe you went through so much im so sorry." jane said by this time i was sobbing again and she was dry sobbing we probally looked crazy to everyone around us.

We stayed like that for who knows how long then there was a sudden jolt from the landing and i let out a small scream "sheesh lady do you seriously have to scream it was bad enough you and your friend were crying the hole time you were driving me insane" some guy that was sitting on the other row beside us said i wanted to rip his head off who dose he think he is to talk to someone like that i was about to tell him that when jane started talking to him "Look i dont know who you think you are to talk to Bella like that she didnt do anything to you and shes going through a hard time right now her parents and her little sister just got killed in a car accident she was the only one that survived and so shes pretty screwd up right now and its not helping that your being such a jerk to her now you should appologize right now." jane said with rage in her voice "i don't have to appologize for anything she was being annoying and its not my fault her family died." he said with a snobish look on his face "I should slap you so hard your grandkids will feel it but i wont if you just appologize to bella for being a jack ass" jane said getting even more mad by this time every one was staring at her and the man. "no" the man said and before i knew it jane walked over and smacked him so hard across the face that the plane attendant had to come and see what was going on and when jane told her she slaped the man too and let us be the first off the plane of course after that she got sued and fiered but hey we didn't tell her to do it. Jane thank you. i said not knowing what else to say for what she did i didn't even know why she did. "oh no problem." she said like it was nothing.

Why did you do it? "Bella come on he was being so rude and i can't stand it when people are mean to my family." Wow you think of me as family? "yea of course your like my sister." I love you thank you so much. i said just happy that i had someone to count on, someone that i know for sure that im wanted by someone. "Now come on we have to get to the castle." ok show me the way. i said and with that we made our way to the castle supprisingly fast and without anyone even noticeing us. when we got there we went through this long dark tunnel it was kinda creepy. "ok where we are." Jane said as we approached a large door at the end of the tunnel. ok lets go in. i said really excited now. she opened the door and we were in this huge room with three chairs up on this part of the floor that was slightly higher then the rest of the floor. there were three men sitting in the chairs who i reconized as Aro, Marcus, and Cauis then there were some people standing beside them. Aro stood up and started talking "Jane dear i see that Isabella decided to come back with you." "Yes Aro she has chosen to join us right Bells?" she said and turned to look at me. I just smiled at her and noded. "Well Isabella dear where glad to have you you will make a great addition to our coven." Aro said with a slight smile on his face. Thank you for having me Aro its just nice to know that im wanted by someone other than my parents. i said with a sigh. "oh yes we most definately want you who wouldn't?" he said with a confused look on his face. oh its nothing i just kinda had a bad experience when i was human. i said not wanting to get the Cullens in trouble i mean i still love them well most of them that is. "kinda?" Jane said "that was horrible what he did to you." she said looking straight ar me. "Isabella is there something you would like to share?" Marcus asked. i just looked at them and said that now probally wasn't a good time. "well you are free to tell us when ever its good for you." Aro said. thank you. "Isabella would you mind giving me your hand?" Aro asked. umm sure i said and stepped forward and let him take my hand. "just as i thought i cant read her mind." he said "yea my gift gosn't work on her eather." Jane said. Wait when did you try to use your power on me? i asked her confused "Oh you know when you and your mom went to the mall?" yea i really rember that day cause there was this creepy little girl watching me and following me everywhere she was about your hight and she had your hair color and... wait that was you... sorry i didnt mean to say you were creepy. "Its ok i was probally looking a bit creepy i was following you and stuff so anyway its ok." she said laughing. yes well Bella would you mind sharing with us what happened?" Aro asked and the others exept jane nodded and said things like "we would love to here" or "yes do tell us" i just looked at jane and she seemed to get that i wasn't ready to tell every one just yet. "ummm Aro bella dosn't really feel comfortable telling everything from her past at the moment its very painful." Jane said for me "Well bella feel free to tell us whenever you are ready we have all the time in the world." Aro said with a huge smile on his face, I just nodded and smiled at how understanding and kind he was being to me Edward had said that they were mean but come to think of it Edward has said many things that wern't true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_6 years later_

Wow i cant believe its been six years today since i was turned. Ever since that day my life has been totally different, i mean i have a new best friend, a new home, and a new family, sure i miss my old family but i still call mom and Charlie every day and i write them and visit every christmas. i get to see them more than i thought so its really not as bad as i thought. Jane has become my best friend since the day we spent at the beach back in Jacksonvill _**Flackback**__ -_ _i just sat there for awhile then i laid down and listened to the waves they were so calming. "Enjoying yourself" i heard a female voice say i opened my eyes and saw Jane standing above me. Hey Jane what are you doing here? i asked her "same reason your here i love the calm feeling of the ocean so im spending as much tinme as i can here since tomorrow were going back to italy and i don't know when ill have another oportunity like this" yea was all i said she sat down beside me "so how many of your powers do you know about?" she asked uhh mind reading, changing appearences and well i dont know if this is a power but im like byond fast "hugh the last one isnt a gift but the rest are you know other vampires have the same abalities as you but yours are like a million times stronger." really? "yea the mind reading can go eather way you can read someones mind and you can also let them read yours and you can change other peoples appearences too." awesome so what powers do i have exactally? "about every power you can think of and some odd ones that you wouldn't think of." really can i fly? "unfortunatly no" darn it she started laughting at my sadness about not being able to fly "well Aro will explain to you about your powers so for now lets have some fun." wait one question how old are you? "13 in human years vampire years im not exatally sure afew hunderd years i guess." wow ok so what do you wanna do? "i want to show you something grab my hand" i did as she said san she pulled me into the water we were completly under water and i tried what she said earlier and red her mind and let her read mine to. Jane can you hear me? "yup see that wasnt so hard was it?" nope wow its so beautifil down here. "i know its one of the gerat things about being a vampire you can go to the bottem of the ocean because you don't have to breath and the pressure dosn't bother you because our skin is like dimond." This is truely amazing i looked around their were schools of fish swiming around and some brightly colored plants and rocks there were even a few dolphins i let out a small squeak when i saw a huge shark right under me about ten feet away. Jane theres a shark "Bella your forgeting they cant hurt you nothing can hurt you not even other vampires can physically hurt you." oh yea this just takes some getting used to "i know what you mean" about that time a dolphin swam right in front of us Jane reached out and touched it, it stopped and turned around and swam back and stopped in front of us i reached out and peted it then it swam away. "ok i think we need to go back up now" ok. we swam back to the beach i unlinked our minds so we couldn't hear eachothers minds, the sun was already starting to come up man i better get back home before my mom wakes up bye thanks for showing me that it was amazing "no problem it really is amazing" she turned and looked at the ocean you could see dolphins jumping in and out of the water "you better get going i'll see you at about two" yea bye she walked over and hugged me "bye" bye.-__**End Flashback**_Yup Jane has been by my side since the beginning always taking up for me like the time on the plane _**Flashback **__-_ _"sheesh lady do you seriously have to scream it was bad enough you and your friend were crying the hole time you were driving me insane" some guy that was sitting on the other row beside us said i wanted to rip his head off who dose he think he is to talk to someone like that i was about to tell him that when jane started talking to him "Look i dont know who you think you are to talk to Bella like that she didnt do anything to you and shes going through a hard time right now her parents and her little sister just got killed in a car accident she was the only one that survived and so shes pretty screwd up right now and its not helping that your being such a jerk to her now you should appologize right now." jane said with rage in her voice "i don't have to appologize for anything she was being annoying and its not my fault her family died." he said with a snobish look on his face "I should slap you so hard your grandkids will feel it but i wont if you just appologize to bella for being a jack ass" jane said getting even more mad by this time every one was staring at her and the man. "no" the man said and before i knew it jane walked over and smacked him so hard across the face that the plane attendant had to come and see what was going on and when jane told her she slaped the man too and let us be the first off the plane of course after that she got sued and fiered but hey we didn't tell her to do it. -__**End Flashback **_Now that was funny. You know now that im here i see that the Volturi is really kind of like a family in an odd way we all care for each other and we protect each other like a family dose. Alec and Felix have become kind of like my big brothers they are always trying to protect me like im actually gonna get hurt like that time we had to get rid of that little army of new borns that were trying to take over some little tiny island i had never heard of. Things are really going great for me better than i would have thought its almost as good as living with the Cullens but nothing could compare to that. But this is the next best thing im happy here.

"Bella Aro wants you." Jane said walking into my room, Uhhh ok do you know what its about? i asked wondering what he could want. "Nope" she said popping the "p", Alright, i said getting up to go see what Aro needed. "Hey on your way back can you stop by Alec's room and get my Paramore CD from him." Jane said plopping down on my bed. Uhhhh why did Alec have your Paramore CD? "Well he said tha-" You know what i don't think i want to know but i'll get it from him. i said kinda wondering what he would need with a Paramore CD. "thanks" she said as i started walking out of the room.

I walked into the grand room to find Marcus and Caius sitting down in the chairs in the middle of the room and Aro standing about ten feet in front of them paceing. Errrr Aro Jane said you needed to see me, i said almost like it was a question. "Yes Bella dear i wanted to tel you that we are having a celebration." Umm what kind of celebration? i asked completly confused about what the heck he was talking about. "Were having a celebration for you joining the Volturi i know you have been here six years but nobody knows about you so we figured we would have kinda like a welcomeing ceremony for you." he said happily but he seemed a bit worried. That sounds cool when is it? i asked him "three months" Marcus said joining in on the conversation. I just smiled at him. So dose anyone else know about the celebration besides me and you guys? i asked wanting to know if i was the only one that didn't know "No your the first one we've told." Marcus answered "thats because we only decided to have a celebration 10 minutes ago." Caius said with a scowl on his face i sware he is the most rude person i have ever met in fact he never laughs execpt when its an evil laugh. Aro still had that worried look on his face i need to find out whats wrong with him. Aro is there a problem you look worried. i said with concern in my voice. "What no im fine." he said like he was trying to convince himself insted of me. Are you sure. i asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes Bella thank im sure." He relly sounded worried now and a little scared. Really cause you don't sound to sure you know i could always read your mind and find out. i said really wanting him to tell me "Ok fine there is something i need to tell you." he said . Alright im listening, i said. He said something really low and fast i couldn't understand but it sounded like he said, "The Cullens are mowing to the celebrate but they're cutting free paid elephants". Can you say that one more time i asked "The Cullens-really low non-understandable wispers-early" he said. Aro for heven sake just tell me. i asid getting anoyed. "The Cullens are comeing to the celebration but they're comeing three days early." Caius finally said while with a bored look on his face. When he said that my breathing hitched and my eyes got really big. "Now Bella honey don't over react" Aro said calmingly. "Please say something dear." Marcus said worried, While Caius just sat there bored. I stayed like that frozen with shock,ander,excitedness,panic and a lot more emotions that i don't know. "JANE" Aro screamed, Jane ran into the room saw me and ran up to me "Oh my god what happened to her she asked. "we told her the Cullens were comeing and she froze like that." Marcus Said "How could you invite them after what they did to her?" Jane asked "We thought she would be ok with it." Aro said "Guys what happened to Bella?" Felix asked "Oh my god Bella." Alec said running in. "Bella calm down, Breath." Felix said. i started breathing again and my eyes returned to normal but my emotions were haywire. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I screamed as loud as i could. Everyone heald their ears and winced at the loudness.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**(I do NOT own Twilight or the ppl in it.)  
**

_**PREVIOUSLY----**_"Bella calm down, Breath." Felix said. I started breathing again and my eyes returned to normal but my emotions were haywire. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone heald their ears and winced at the loudness.

**(Sorry I forgot to mention this but Bella told everyone about what happened to her with the Cullens,Victoria,James and all them.)**

"Bella honey calm down it won't be that bad." Aro said in a fatherly tone trying to calm me down but it certanly wasn't working. Aro listen to what your saying it will be horrible you invited my family that left me to a party that your throwing for me, for all I know the Cullens could reject me again and I don't think I could take it a second time... I stopped in the middle of my sentence cause I felt like if I went on I would start crying. "Bella is that why you don't want to see them? Cause your afraid they'll reject you?" Jane asked confused and kinda hurt. All I did was nod letting out a sob. "They won't reject you if they do then they can consider themselves dead." Jane said embracing me in a hug. I still don't want to see them they left me so what if they don't want to see me. "Bella you have to pull yourself together and face them now or wou may never get another chance." Felix said looking at me with a serious look on his face. But what about Edward? I asked worried "He won't reject you eather." Marcus said. Im not worried about him rejecting me I don't give a damn about him or what he thinks of me im just a fraid I will get mad and hurt him. "But if you don't care about him then why are you afraid of hurting him?" Alec asked confused. Well persionly I dont care if I kill him but it would really disapoint Carlisle and Esme. "Ohhh" Aro said every one laughed I laughed along with everyone else. I think I can stand seeing them, I really want to see everyone again well everyone but Edward if they want I will accept them back in my life without a second thought but Edward well he just better watch out or I just might kill him I don't want to but I will by accident if he makes me too mad. You know what im gonna give all of them a little suprise let them see the new me.

"The new you?" Jane said, Yup the new me the Vicious,Cold harted, powerful me. I said with an evil grin on my face. "Thats a great idea Bella they practially broke you thats the nicest thing you could do but if I was you I would do that to them exept Edward and him I would take my powers and tourture him with the worst ones I had like the one thing you can like Jane but 10x stronger and then slowly burn him to a crisp." Felix said while laughing darkly. "Damn Felix I didn't know you were that harsh" Aro said wait oh my god Aro said that what the hell. Everyone burst out laughing at what Aro said. soon he joined in to. "So Bella you want to see the Cullens after all" Marcus asked, Yes. Yes I do. I said happily "Good" Caius said. Well is that all or are there anymore supprises you guys need to tell me? I asked "No thats all you all can go back to what ou were doing before this." Caius said walking out of the room. Ok now that thats all over Alec, Jane wants her Paramore CD back I said loudly. Everyone just stared in silence at Alec. "What yea I like Paramore do u have a problem with that." he said loudly kinda frusterated, Everyone just kinda walked away and left me and Alec standing there. "Come on" he said anoyed walking tward his room mumbeling something. So whats your faveorite song by paramore Alec? I asked lnowing it would probally tick him off. "Shut up" he said in a winey little voice. Fine, I said, We walked in his room and he took the CD out of the and Stereo handed it to me. Uhh whered the case, I asked staring at the CD reading the song titles on it. "Oh ummmm I don't know." he said looking around the room. Well ok then, I guess I'll see you later I said walking out of the room. I got half way down the hall when I herd Felix call my name.

"Bella wait up" he shouted, Watcha need Felix? I asked. "Ok you know what you said about being a cold harted bitch to the Cullens?" he asked. Yes why? "Because I don't know how well you can pull off being mean." he stated

So you don't think I can be mean? I asked not believeing he said that. "Well yea your like the niceist person ever." he said. Felix trust me I can be mean you just wait and see mostly cause I won't be prending. I said pleased with myself. "What do you mean you won't be pretending?" he asked confused. Felix you know how long I have bottled up all my anger tword the Cullens plus Victoria and everyone else, I have more anger and meaness than you could ever imagine. I said truthfully. "Well maby you should start practiceing." he said hopeing I would take his advice. You know what, your right I do have to start practiceing. I said darkly. Now go tell everyone my plan. I said wanting to hurry back to my room. "But why can't you just use ur thing where you can talk to people through their minds so you can tell them all at once? he asked not wanting to do what I told him. Felix unless you want me to burn you alive go. I said meanly "Bu-" before he finished his sentince I made fire appear I my hand and my eyes turned black. "Ok im going." he said running away. man this being Vicious and mean stuff is fun.

I ran to my room to see Jane laying on my bed stareing at the cealing. Hey Jane guess what? I said "what oh did you get my CD back." yes and look I said touching her shoulder showing her my conversation with Felix. "Thats a great idea Bells your great at being mean, and it was so funny when Felis saw the fire and your face and ran." she said. I know and you know what I knida like being mean, oh heres your CD. I said "Thanks but wheres the case?" she asked. Oh your brother lost it but here I said handing her a CD case that I made appear. its amazing at all the stuff I can do with my powers. "thanks" she said putting the CD in the case. "I think im gonna look through your closet." she said. Urrrrr why? I asked confused. "Because your gonna need some new clothes all the ones you own are to inocent and sweet." she stated holding up one of my light pink frilly skirts. Yea how about I just make the clothes appear as I need them to that way I can stay home. I said mot wanting to go shopping. "Fine, I think im gonna go now." she said walking to the door. Ok bye. I said "I thought you were practiceing being mean." she said. Yea but im not gonna be mean to you. I said smileing. "Oh im so honered you would pick me to be nice to its what I've always dreamed of." she said pretending to wipe fake tears away. Ok now get out before I have to change my mind. I said laughing.

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. im starting to get a few reviews so keep it up, i wanna know what you guys think of the story so far and any things you would like me to change or anything you wanna see just let me know - /always, savannah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously**-Yea but im not gonna be mean to you. I said smileing. "Oh im so honered you would pick me to be nice to its what I've always dreamed of." she said pretending to wipe fake tears away. Ok now get out before I have to change my mind. I said laughing.

~Yea i still don't own Twilight...yea~

**Chapter 11**

_Two months later three days before the celebration_

Ok so the Cullens will be here in 5 minutes exactly they just arrived at the castle. Aro said he would let me know me through his mind when he was ready for me. Alright all i have to do is keep a shield on everyones minds and listen for Aro. The past two months i have gotten really good at being mean i don't really have to think about it anymore i just happens and it feels good.

Dang i still have to get ready that shouldn't be a problem though i just have to mentily choose what i want to wear and make it appear on my body, the best thing about this is i never have to go shopping anymore. I quickly found something i wanted to where i choose a short tight black dress with red heels and accessories **(pic of shoes and dress on profile)** it was very different than what i usually where, maby i should give everyone a heads up so they don't freak out. _Guys i wanted to let you know that i will be wearing something a little different than what i usually wear so don't freak._ I got an ok from everyone and then just to be sure i gave them all a mental picture of what im wearing, man i love my powers it makes my life very esay. Ok i can here the Cullens comeing in. "Hello Cullens good to see you again, Carlisle how are you doing old friend." Aro said. "Im doing ok Aro where very happy you envited us to the celebration we needed to get out of the house for a while." Carlisle said with a little sadness in his voice. "Well were very delighted to have you here." Marcus said. "So wheres the new chick." Emmett said loudly, god i missed Emmets loud voice and bear hugs. "Ahhh yes." Aro said. _"Bella come on in now." Aro said through his mind."_ I better get going, i put on my dark red robe and looked in my mirror before running to the grand room where they were. I paused at the door and put my hood up and my head down before walking into the room, i didn't want the cullens to know who i was just yet. "Isabella there you are dear," Aro said. All the Cullens eyes were on me while i was walking at a human pace up to where Aro was standing. I decided to read the Cullens minds, _"Carlisle-Isabella, she is the new girl. Esme-I wonder if shes nice...Her dress is rather short. Alice-wow i love her shoes. Jasper-Why cant i get any emotions from her or any of the Volturi members. Emmett- Damn shes hot. Edward-Isabella?...wait cant read their minds." _Well that was boring, they have stupid thoughts especially Carlisle he really pionts out the obvious. "So Isabella do you have a power?" Carlisle asked. Yes. Ws all i said "Oh well like what?" He asked not satisfied with my answer. Like every power you can think of. I said barely lifting my head, you still couldn't see my face. "I love your shoes where did you get them?" Alice asked in her high bell like pixie voice. "I made them appear." i said. "Wow thats so coo."l she said overly happily. You really need to take a chill pill. i said pretending to be anoyed. "Oh sorry." she said kinda hurt. "So do you like it here?" Rosalie asked "No i hate it, why the hell would i be here if i didn't like it? I said coldly. "Whats your problem." Alice said mad that i had talked to her sister like that. "Whats my problem like you don't know "best friend". i said sarcastically raising my head to where they could see my face. clearly. "Oh my God" they all said in unison. "Bella" Alice screamed running tword me grabbing me in a tight hug. Alice unless you want to be electrocuted get of me now. I said loudly and meanly. She imeadiatly let go of me and looked up at my face she looked like she was about to cry, I just looked at her with a scowl on my face. "Bella what happened to you?" she said barely above a wisper. Think about it. i said through my teeth. I could see Edward staring at me out of the corner of my eye so i decided to mess with him. What are you staring at? i said loudly he flicnhed before asnwering. "Bella who turned who, how did you get here?" He asked sounding conserned, man he pisses me off. Victoria turned me and i got here because Jane brought me here, you would have known that if you wouldn't have left me. i said overly anoyed he even had the guts to ask that. "Love i-" i cut him off in the middle of his sentence by using my power like Janes on him. He was on the floor screaming and shakeing with pain. i just smiled at the sight of him. "Bella what the hell" Emmett said running over to him, i let the pain go away i was still smileing.

"What was that for" Edward said while being helped up by Emmett. they were all looking at me. Never call me love again or i sware i will kill you. i said sitting down in Aro's chair by Marcus and Caius. "Dang Bella" Marcus said as i was sitting down. I just smiled at him. "Isabella honey i know your mad at them but could you please not be so rude to the guests." Aro said i knew he didn't mean it, he didn't give a damn weather i killed them or not he just didn't want me to kill Carlisle cause he is his friend. Aro you know i don't want to kill them well maby Edward over there but not the others. i said truethfully. "So you don't want to kill us?" Emmett asked. No Emmett i don't want to kill you. "So can i give you a hug?" he asked hopefully. You can but there will be a consiquence. i said. He looked like he was thinking it over really hard he finally decided that he didn't want to hug me right now. Good choice Emmett. I said. Now im going to hunt. "Wait Bella can i ask you a question?" Carlisle said . Sure make it fast i said anoyed. "Why do your eyes look like that?" he saked. I don't know but they change color according to my mood. i said. "Oh so what color are they normally?" he asked. like this i made my eyes do back to normal they were black cause i was mad, only the inside changes though unless change the rim to. i said. "Amazing."he said. "May i come with you Bella." Edward asked. I looked at him with a no way in hell look on my face, and i shoved him into the wall with my shield and then Electrocuted him, he fell on the floor started to shake and he set on fire it cam so close to killing him it wasn't even funny, i made sure not to do any perminate damage, then i turned and walked out the door. "I think that was a no." Emmett said.

God Edward really pisses me off, im suprised i didn't murder him back there. I was really mean to to them, not that they don't deserve it though. I was nice to carlisle though, i mean him and Esme didn't do anything wrong, they just wanted to help out their first son. Whatever i need to hunt now, and with that i took off into the woods and got two deer and a grizzly Bear. Maby now every body will be setteled down so i won't get attacked with ten thousand questions. I ran back to the castle at a meadium speed which was about the speed of a very fast regular vampire. When i walked in Jane was wateing for me by the enterence. "Bella, i can't believe how mean you were." she said smileing. Well it truely wasn't that hard i am mad at them, i was just suprised i was able to keep myself undercontrole around Edward. i said still kinda angry. "Yea me to i could tell you were like byond pissed, your eyes were as black as cole. she said

Yea i know so where is everyone? i saked looking around. "There all in their rooms." she said starting to walk down the hallway that led tword our bedrooms. "Oh Bella by the way i like your dress." she said looking at it more closely. Yea i put it on like right before Aro called for me, i totally forgot to get ready. i said glancing behind us because i thought i heard something. "Oh yea Aro wants to see us like now in the meeting room."**(ok yea idk if the volturi actually have a meeting room, but im just nameing a lot of random rooms that may or may not be in the castle. lol) **Ok. i said running tword the meeting room. We ran up to the meeting room in like 30 seconds. When we walked in Aro was sitting in a chair at the end of the long table, so we took two seats at the opposite side of him. Aro, what did you need to see us for? i asked him "I need you two to pick someone in the castle to go with you to Forks there is a vampire that is forming an army of newborns that are planning to take over the world." he said quickly.

Wow their trying to take over the world? i asked laughing. "Yes, some vampires are so stupid." Jane said. "So you three will need to hurry and do what ever it takes to get back here before the party." he said looking at us. "Umm Aro why are you just now telling us like three days from the giant celebration thing?" Jane asked. "I just heard about it earlier today i can send someone else if you don't wanna do it." he said giveing us a questioning look. No we can do it. i said really wanting to go. "Well of you two pick someone to go with you and get back here as soon as possible. you know what to do so go." he said standing up. Ok well i'll keep you posted till we get back. i said grabbing Jane's arm and pulling her to my room. Ok so we need to leave in five minutes so we can get there and get it over with, so get anything you wanna take and meet me back here. now who do you wanna take? i saked in a hurry. "I was thinking Alec..." she said not sure. Yea that was what i was thinking too, i'll go ask him and if he says no then i'll get Felix. i said running out of the room to Alec's room. Alec do you wanna go with me and your sister to Forks to kill a vampire army? i yelled very loudly and kinda slowly through his bedroom door. "Sure" he yelled back. Ok meet me and Jane in my room in three minutes. i yelled back. "Ok, why are we yelling?" he yelled, I have know idea but its fun. i yelled, laughing. "Yea it is, I'll see you in a minute." he yelled. K bye. i yelled and walked away. I turned around to see a very confused looking Alice standing about 20 feet down the hall. What are you looking at freak show? i said to her and ran away.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Do i look like i own twilight? "No" Well your right, i don't~  
**

_**(PREVIOUSLY---**_ **I turned around to see a very confused looking Alice standing about 20 feet down the hall. What are you looking at freak show? i said to her and ran away.)**

**Chapter 12 ;)**

When i got back to my room Jane was already wating there for me, she had on a dark red knee length red dress some black heels, her necklace with the Volturi crest on it, and her black cloak on. "So is Alec or Felix going with us?" she asked looking up at me. Alec, so before he gets here i need to change clothes. i said, "What were you planning on wearing?" she asked hopeing to get to pick out my outfit. Umm i don't know would you by any chance want to pick something out for me? i asked knowing the answer. "Of course she said i actually already had an idea." she said giving me her hand wanting me to look into her mind to see if i approved of her choice. I saw an image of a Midnight blue dress that went to about the mid thigh, it had a thick black belt at the waste, with black heels and accessories. I love it Jane, i said pleased with her choice. "Good cause even is you hated it i would of made you wear it anyways." she said with a smile. I just laughed and made the new outfit take the place of the old one, and switched my black cloak for the red one. With me it didn't matter what cloak i wear they all know who i am and what i can do and blah blah blah you get the idea. "Wow it looks better than i would of thought." Jane stated with a grin she stepped forward and hugged me. "Bells i love you, your like the best friend and sister i always wanted but ten times better." she said not letting go of me. Aww Jane i love you too, you have know idea how much it means to me for you to think of me that way...and to know that you won't hurt me. i said with tears in my eyes. "Honey i would never even think about hurting you." she said right as Alec walked in, "What are you two doing?" he said like he was kinda scared to know the answer. Oh sorry we were just talking. i said wipeing the tears out of my eyes. "You ready to go?" he asked walking over to us. "Yea were ready." Jane answered for us. "Alrighty then lets move." he said getting in the middle of us and putting an arm around each of our shoulders. We need to get the plane tickets from Carla at the front desk. i said knowing that Aro would of had her to call and get three tickets for us. "Ok were on our way then he said walking with us down the hall with his arms still around us. We were just walking at a human pace down the hallway when i saw Emmett comeing out of his room. "Hey guys, were ya going?" he asked in that loud booming voice of his. Sup Em were going to Forks to kill a vampire army. i said not mad at him, i could never stay mad at Emmett, he was like the little kid that aways made me smile no matter what. "Bells are you mad at me?" he asked in a small voice. I was but i can never stay mad at you Emmett. I said stepping out from under Alec's arm. You still want that hug? i asked opening up my arms wating for him to pick me up in one of his big bear hugs. "I thought you would never ask." he said picking me up in a big tight hug. "I missed you so much Bells, we all have." he said holding me tighter. I just hugged him back as tight as he was holding me. "Wow Bella you got strong." he said putting me back down on the floor. Well thats what happens when you turn into a vampire. i said smileing. He just looked at me with his big goofy grin of his. God Em i missed you so much, we need to talk when i get back. i said sighing. "Ok well i guess i have to let you go now, you gots a vampire army to kill." he said hugging me one last time in a small hug. Bye Em see ya later. i said running back over to Alec and Jane. We ran to the front desk in a hurry now cause i made us late. You know what give me you hands. i said after we got our tickets our plane left in ten minutes and there was no way we could of made it. "What why?" Alec asked confused. Cause the plane leaves in 10 minutes and the the next one won't leave to like six ours. Isaid grabbing their hands. And i want tho get there now. i said teleporting us to the clearing that the Cullens used to play baseball in. "Damn Bella you could warn us next time. Jane said, Sorry. i said

Now lets split up and find the newborns. Alec said. Ok Jane you go that way, Alec you take that way, and i'll go this way. i said pointing in a bunch of random directions. "We'll keep in touch through our minds." Jane said. Alright everyone ready? i asked they both put up their hoods and nodded. Ok then lets go. i said putting on my hood. They both took off in the direction they were told to go in and i ran the way that no one else was going in. I ran through the woods looking for any trace of vampires, i stopped every once in a while to smell for anything that may be around. I came to a small clearing and i reconised it immediately, it was the meadow. I was infuriated by the memories that the meadow brought to me and before i knew what i was doing there were flames covering the area around me. I was just standing in a field of fire i put a shield around the edges of the field so it wouldn't spread, when the fire got close to me i put a shield around me so it wouldn't burn my clothes. I stood there until the fire stopped burning, letting memories of my human life flood back to me. "Bella?...is that you?" i heard someone say from behind me. I quickly made me have the smell and appearance of what i would have if i was human. Then I turned around to see someone i haven't seen in forever. Jacob? i said shocked to see him way out here in the woods. "Yup its me, so what are you doing here i thought you lived in Italy, and what the hell are you wearing?" he said walking up to me giving me a big hug. Well i was just visiting and went walking and saw a fire so i came over here. i said hopeing he believed my excuse. "Oh dose Charlie know your here?" he asked me curiously. Umm actually no it was kind of a surprise visit and before i stopped by his house i thought i would take a walk to clear my head ya know. i said making up a story. "Cool, you know you never answered my question about the outfit." he said laughing. Well my friend Jane picked it out. i said truthfully "Well it suits you." he said smiling. Yea she is almost as bad as Alice when it comes to fashion. i said smiling "Alice? wait Alice Cullen?" he asked confused. Yea Alice Cullen shes the only Alice i know of. i said, "Yea but i thought you hadn't seen her since they left." he said looking at me. Well actually i saw them right before i left to come here, im actually extremely pissed at Alice. i said truthfully. "What so your not mad at the rest of them?" he asked, Well i almost killed Edward i said smirking. "How did you almost kill him?" he asked shocked. I set him on fire, i said still smirking "Well thats a little harsh don't ya think?" he asked with a trace of humor in his voice. Well not compared to how bad he hurt me when he left. i said smiling. "well you seem happy." he said Yea, i really am. i said laughing. _"Bella, i smell vampires... lot of them there about a mile away from me, get Alec and get over here now." _ Jane said through her mind. _Ok Jane we'll be there in two minutes. _I said to her through my mind. Jake i have to go like now, can you go tell Charlie that im on my way. i said urgent to get to Jane and get Jake in a safe place. "Umm ok." he said a little confused. Thank you Jake, i said running off at human speed. As soon as i got out of sight i changed my appearance back to the normal vampire me and teleported to Alec and told him about Jane and teleported us both to where Jane was.

"Oh my god do you guys see how many freaking vampires are over there?" Alec said where only we could hear. No kidding, when Aro said there were an army he was under estimating it by a lot there has to be at least two hundred newborns here. i said shocked, "Yea, but right now we just need to get rid of them and get back home as fast as possible." Jane said keeping us on track of what we came here for. Yea, ya know i can kill them all right now. i said reminding them of how powerful i was. "Yes you could but lets try it the old fashioned way first, then if that gets to be too much then you can just do something to kill them all." Alec said. "Alec you just want to fight." Jane said like an annoying know it all sister would. "Yea, im a guy i like fighting" He said happily. "That doesn't mean you have to fight every chance you get, dose it?" She asked annoyed at him. "Uhh yea it dose, your just jealous because im cooler than you." He said tying to start a fight with her. "Oh what ever your such a dork." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "nu-" Will you both just shut up, im ten times cooler than both of you put together. i said trying to get them to just shut up. "Hey, get them." some guy from the vampire army shouted. Before we knew what was happening there were about 180 vampires running full speed toward us. EEEEPPP! i screamed not knowing what to do and quickly put a physical shield around the vampires running at us and slammed it closed as hard as i could around them and they all got crushed into a fine dust in a matter of seconds by the force. "Good thinking Bells." Alec sighed relieved that i saved us. No problem. i said "No lets kick some vampire butt." Jane said running toward the remaining twenty vampires. Alec followed her trail and they immediately started ripping vampires apart. I ran to the pile of vampire dist from the vampires i killed and set it on fire then started grabbing the body parts Alec and Jane had ripped up. "Bella, i could use some help over here Jane screamed, she was surrounded by five vampires. I ran over to her and ripped the heads off of about three of them and just set another one on fire and she took care of the other one. When we got done with our little cluster we looked back to see Alec had already burned the rest of the vampire bodies. "Is that all of them?" He asked. I smelled the air for any vampires but couldn't smell one for miles besides Jane and Alec, but i did smell something that smelled like a wet dog. No thats all the vamps but do you guys smell wet dog? i asked. "Yes, i was actually gonna ask you about that, you smell like A wet dog Bella."Alec said sniffing me. Really i do? i asked smelling my clothes. I haven't been around any dogs lately. i said wondering where it was coming from. About that time about six huge wolves walked out of the woods. Holy shit. i said looking at the wolves one of them was just staring at me it was a russet colored one with soft deep brown eyes, they reminded me of Jake's. Alec and Jane started growling fiercely. What are you two doing? i asked looking at them confused. " Those are Freaking vampire hunting wolves." Jane said through her teeth. Oh, why are they here? i asked. "Isabella think hard for a second." Jane shouted at me. Fuck! were vampires and they kill vampires. "You got it." Alec shouted. Wait your forgetting im indestructible they can't kill me. i said happily. "Na duh dip-shit it wasn't you we were worried about." Alec said right as one the wolves pounced on him. He used his gift on it and it fell limp to the ground. then they growled at us and started to run after us. I just put my shield around me Jane and Alec so they couldn't get to us. "Guys come on we don't mean you any harm." Alec said to them. Uhh i don't think they can understand ya Hun. i said to him way was he talking to a bunch of animals. "Oh yes they can, they're not just plane wolves they are shape shifters, they turn from man into Wolf when they want or if they get mad." He said calmly. The biggest wolf nodded and ran into the forest the rest followed him. We just stood there staring where the wolves disappeared to, a few minutes later a tall, very musclar native American man emerged out of the trees soon four more slichtly younger and shorter guys appeared. I remembered one of them as Embry Call from back when i first moved here and him, Jacob and Quil came to the beach when i went with Angela, Eric, Jessica and Mike,Another one i knew as Sam he found me in the woods. Oh no if they recognizes me then they will tell Jake and well that would be bad. Jane!!, i called at vampire speed so there was no way they could even notice i was saying anything. "What Bella?" she asked at vampire speed. I know one of those guys hes friends with my friend Jacob. i said quickly "Well thats just great, do you think they recognize you?" She asked, back at vamp speed. I really don't know i only saw them once almost eight years ago the oldest one Sam found me in the woods when Edward left. i said back to her, "well just hope that they don't notices you." she said quickly ending our conversation that was about thirty seconds long. "So do you need to talk to us?" Alec asked Sam. "Yes, who are you and what are you doing here?" Sam asked back to us. "Well were from the Volturi and we were sent here to kill a vampire army." Jane told him looking very serious. "What is a Volturi?" He asked confused. "The Volturi is kinda like the-well its-Isabella show them." Alec said not knowing how to explain it. Ok. i said stepping forward. I gave them all an image of the volturi with a full play by play of all the important things about the volturi that anyone would ever need to know. "Thank you, Isabella" Sam said eying me suspiciously, I gave him a quick smile before stepping back. "Anyway thank you for killing the Vampire army, you were a huge help to us." Sam spoke still keeping his eyes on me. Your welcome. i said kinda looking down kinda hoping he hadn't already figured out who i was. "So how long are you in town fore?" Sam asked Where leaving tomorrow. i stated simply. Alrighty if thats all then i guess well be going now. i said to them before turning around to walk away. "Wait Isabella!" someone screamed. I turned around to see Sam walking tword me. "Isabella, you look very familiar have you been around here before?" he asked studying my face. Uhhh nope can't say i have. i said getting kinda anxious. "Well i feel like i've seen you before maby you just remind me of someone." he said before turning around to walk back in the woods.

**AUTHOR NOTE~ Hey guys thanks for reading. OK so i really need some reviews, they can be about anything, i just wanna here what you have to say it can be "I love this story", "Your a stupid looser you suck","kiss my ass" story ideas, anything just please review, /always, SAVANNAH!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

~ I don't own Twilight~

(previously-"Wait Isabella!" someone screamed. I turned around to see Sam walking tword me. "Isabella, you look very familiar have you been around here before?" he asked studying my face. Uhhh nope can't say i have. i said getting kinda anxious. "Well i feel like i've seen you before maby you just remind me of someone." he said before turning around to walk back in the woods.)

CHAPTER 13

I stood there staring at the place in the woods Sam dissapeared into, releved that he didn't know exactly who i was. Wow that was a close one. i said looking at Jane. "Yea i thought your cover was blown when he said you looked fimilar." she said just as relieved as i was. "Well how about we get out of here before we run into anyone else." she said reaching out to take my hand, wanting me to teleport us back to Volterra. Ummm well i kinda have to go to my dad's house first, I said in a small voice. "What! why"? Alec asked suprised. Well- here i'll show you. i said taking both of their hands, and letting them see what happened between Jake and me. "Ok. Uh you can go to your dad's, stay the night and come back home tomorrow since your party thing isn't for two more days." Jane said figuring everything out in her head. "Yea just teleport us back to the castle and-" No!! you guys have to stay with me!! I shreaked cutting Alec off in the middle of his sentence. "Umm ok i guess we can." He said looking at Jane to make sure it was okay with her. "Yea, we'll stay with you Bells." she said hugging me.

Well now that thats all settled im gonna let Aro know whats going on. I said using my mind to talk to Aro, _Aro, we killed the vampire army but there was a incident and now we have to spend the night at my dads house. Everythings fine though we're all ok and we will see you tomorrow and i'll explain more. i said quickly to him. _Ok were good to go. i said looking at them. "Okey-dokey then lets go." Jane said pulling us to my dad's house. Wait. i said about a mile away from my dads. "What is it?" Alec asked Hold still. i Said to them. I used one of my powers to make them appear to be human and the age of around twenty-five, got rid of the cloaks, and turned their eyes back to their human color, then did the same for me. There, i said admiring my work. "uhh why did you do that?" Alec asked Because you guys look like your 14 and your supposed to be like twenty-six and plus your red eyes would kinda freak my dad out. i said looking at them smiling. "Good thinking but we also need to change clothes." Alec said gesturing to our clothes. Yea your probally right. I said laughing. So i changes Alec's clothes to a pair of blue jeans and a grey tee shirt with tennis shoes, while Jane was wearing a pair of black skiny jeans with a silky purple top and purple heals and i had on a aqua mid thigh dress with black leggings and black heals. Ok now are we ready? i saked "yup" Jane replied smiling. "As ready as i'll ever be." Alec said laughing. Ok here hop in. i said guestering to my midnight-blue ferrari that i made appear on the path we were on. "shot-gun!" Jane screeched hopping into the passinger seat. "Damn it. why do i always have to sit in the back?" Alec mumbeled getting into the back. "Because Bella likes me more." Jane said smirking at him. "Yea your just jealous because im way sexier than you." Alec said while rubbing his chest. Will you to shut up you would think that considering how old you are you would be mature enough to not argue all the time. i said frustrated and a little humorous. "Well Isabella you can be very immature sometimes too." Alec said while he and Jane started laughing, soon i joined in to. Ok lets go now. i said starting up the car. When i started driveing Jane turned the radio to 103.7 and telephone by Lady Gaga and Byonce blared through the speakers. Jane was singing loudly so i joined in soon followed by Alec. We turned onto Charlies road and i turned the music down and turned to Alec. Well i didn't know you liked to sing Lady Gaga Alec. i said giggling "Shut up" he said smiling. I just laughed harder with Jane. Ok where here i said pulling into the driveway. Jane jumped out of the car as soon as i came to a stop. Wow someone is excited i said looking at her she way already at the door knocking. "Yup i have never met your dad before im so excited.' she practilly screamed. About that time Charlie opened the door with a smile on his face. "Hey Bells its good to see you again, i see you brought some friends." he said happily smileing at us. Yup this is Jane i said guestering to her; she smiled and waved at him, and this is her twin brother Alec i said pointing to him. "Well its nice to meat the two of you, now ho about you kids come inside." he said opening the door wider and stepping out of the way. "thanks Mister Swan. Jane said smileing "Oh call me Charlie." he said patting her lightly on the back, she just smiled and followed Alec into the living room. "Bells it really is good to see you again, you are so grown up and it seems like you get even more beautiful each time i see you." dad said pulling me into a big hug Thank you daddy i love you so much. i said hugging him a little tighter before letting go. "I love you to Bells you'll always be my little girl no matter how old you are." he said smileing at me. Dad that has to be the most loving thing we have ever said to each other. i said laughing "Yea i guess it was." he said laughing with me We don't really have to say it much we both know we love each other. i said "Yea thats the way i have always been with well, just about every one." he said looking at me. "Now hows about we go inside." he said looking through the door. Yea Jane and Alec are problally getting bored. i said walking into the house.

So do any of you want anything to drink? Charlie aked walking into the kitchen. Nope were good, i shouted to him. "Ok but I just bought this Sunshine Punch kool-aid and it is Da Bomb!" Charlie said coming back into the living room holding a glass of kool-aid. Dad please never say that again. i said kinda embarrassed. "But seriously you should try this it really is Da- Yes dad we believe you no need to keep telling us. I said cutting him off. "Well no need to be rude Bella." He said taking a drink of kool-aid. "Dose anyone wanna watch tv?" Alec asked "Oh yea there is a baseball game that should be coming on right about now." Dad said to Alec. "Cool i love baseball." Alec said turning his attention tho the tv. I didn't know your brother liked baseball. i said quietly to Jane. "Yea he loves baseball but he never really gets to watch or play much." She said looking at the screen. Do you like Baseball? i asked hoping she didn't. "No i don't really get the point." she said looking at me. Good so we can leave? i asked her. "Sure i wanna look around forks i have never really been here." She said standing up. Dad me and Jane are gonna go and look around town. i said getting up from the chair and walking to the door. "Ok have fun." he shouted already interested in the game. I grabbed my keys and headea out the door, Jane was already in the car wating. Jane what is up with you today? your like super excited about everything. i said starting up the car. "Well this is so exciting, getting to meet your dad, seeing where you lived, and meeting your old friends." she said looking out the window. Well it is exciting. i said wondering if everyone still lived here. We drove with the radio on and i pointed out some places like the school and a few places where some people used to live. Oh I know where we can go. i said turning on the road where Mike's parents store is. "Where are we going?" Jane asked looking around. Where going to the store i used to work at. i replied pulling into the parking lot. We got out of the car and walked into the store.

When we got in i saw mike at the register looking the same as he did seven years ago. "Hey welcome to-Bella?" he said realizing who i was. Yup im glad you recognized me Mike. i said walking over to give him a hug. "Wow Bells you look great." he said looking at me Thanks you haven't changed at all. I said laughing " So whos you friend he said looking over at Jane. Oh thats my best friend in the whole world Jane. i said smiling at her. "Well its nice to meet you Jane, my name's Mike Newton. "Yea its nice to meet you to Mike, I think Bella mentioned you one time when she was telling me about her old friends." she said smiling "Really you talked about me?" Mike asked Yea i was telling them about You, Angela,Eric,Ben,Jess and everyone. i said thinking about everyone. "Ya know they all still live there." he said Wow really how are they doing? i asked wondering if they still talked to each other. "There doing good Angela and Ben are getting marrind in a few months and me and I have an on off relationship with Jessica and me and Eric are still good friends." he said Wow Angela is getting married. i asked happyily. "Yea Ben proposed to her about a month ago." he said thinking for a minute. "Do you want her number?" he asked getting out his cell phone. Yea that would be great. i said taking out my phone. "Wow Bella that phone is awesome." he said grabbing it out of my hand. Urr thanks i just got it. i said taking it back. "What kind is it?" he asked excited, yup he still reminds me of a puppy. I don't really know i just thought it was cool so i bought it. i said truthfully. "Wow i didn't even know these were available." he said taking deep interest in my phone. There not avaliable i have connections. i said wanting to go now. So Mike did you put Angela's number in my phone? i asked quickly. "Yea i also put some other peoples in there." he said Well thanks mike it was really nice seeing you again but i have to go now. i said giving him another hug before grabbing Jane and pulling her out of the store. When we were getting into the car Mike ran out side. "Holy crap Bella thats a sweet car." he yelled Thanks i love it. i said trying to be nice. "How can you afford something like this?" he asked walking a little closer. Well lets just say i came into a great deal of money. i said "Did you win the lottery?" he asked stupidly. Yea i won the lottery now i really have to go i'll see you later. i said waving and getting in the car. I revved up the car and drove away as fast as i could before he had a chance to stop me again.

When we got about a mile away i slowed down to about sixty and got out my phone to call Angela. I was looking therough my contacts and i found mike had put just about everyone in the entire town's number in my phone. I had no idea who the hell half these people were i mean there is some guy named...Willferd? what who...whatever. Iscrolled down till i found Angela's name then i called her. _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin-"Hello?" i heard Angela's cheery voice on the other end of the phone. Hey Angela this is Bella from High school. i said not fully knowing if she would rember me. "Oh my god Bella Swan?" she asked shocked. Yea Bella Swan, um i was in town and Mike gave me your number is that okay? i asked not knowing if she still wanted to talk to me after i just moved away without telling her. "Yes its more than okay i missed you so much, are you still in town?" she asked happily. Yea im staying at my dads with a couple of my friends until tomorrow. i said glad she accepted me back. "Do you wanna meet up somewhere and talk?" Yea, that sounds great where do you wanna go? i asked excited about seeing her again. "Whell there's a new cafe over by where the grocery store is do you wanna go there?" she asked unsure Yea that sounds fine what time should we meet? i asked "Umm in about an hour if thats ok with you oh bring your friends if you want i would love to meet them. she said with happiness overflowing in her voice. Ok see you then Bye Ange. i said with a smile even though she couldn't see me. "Bye Bella" she said before hanging up._

Ok now we just need something to do for the next forty-five minutes while we wait to meet Angela. "Huumm how about we...go see your friend Jacob" she suggested. Yea thats a great idea. i said turning around and heading in the direction tword the reservation. We drove for about five minutes before we reached the reservation sign. I stopped suddenly in the middle of the road. Wait i need to change our sents to human before we get attacked by wolves. I said changing them quickly before continueing to Jake's house.

~Hey let me know what you thought of this chapter. Ok sorry it took so long to update i know you all probally got upset cause it took like three weeks to update but i took time off my spring break to wright this chapter all i ask in return is let me know what you think about the story and maby if you could give me some things you want to happen then i can use them in the future chapters.~

ps: if you don't start reviewing more then...then...humm...i know i wont update for two months...ha...pleeeaaassseee review!!!!

Love you guys

Always, savannah


	14. Chapter 14

**~ For anyone who thinks that i own Twilight heres the hard cold truth are you ready?? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!  
**

**(Previously: ** **Wait i need to change our sents to human before we get maled by wolves. I said changing** **them quickly before continuing to Jake's house.****)**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 14  
**

** We pulled up to Jake's house to see him standing in the yard talking to Embry and drinking some of what smelled like the same kind of Kool-aid that dad was drinking earlier. **

**You ready? i asked Jane getting out of the car. "Bells!!." Jake shouted sitting down his drink and running over to me. **

**Jake!! i screamed happily as i was being picked up in the hug. After a quick spin he put me down and turned to Jane. "So who's your friend?" He asked looking at her. **

**Oh sorry Jake this is Jane Volturi, Jane this is Jacob Black, I hope you'll become friends. I said guestering to each of them.**

**"What about me Embry shouted from the porch. **

**Oh thats just Embry. is said teasing him. "Well nice to know that you missed me so much." He said sarcastically with humor in his voice. **

**Aww im sorry you know i love you and missed you even though i only met you once. I said running to him at a human speed. **

**He picked me up in a hug like Jake and kinda twisted side to side saying things like "i missed you and i thought you were never coming back to see us" We all busted out laughing after we let go. Ok so you guys need to come over to Carlie's later. **

**"Sure Sure" Jake said him and Jane walking over to us. "You know Bella earlier i saw this Chick that looked just like you, she could have been your twin except she was a vam-younger than you about seventeen or eighteen and she had blue eyes. Really thats wired what was her name? I asked a little worried but it came out as interested and excited. **

**"I...Is..Isabella" he trailed off looking at me intently. **

**What is there a problem? i asked extremely nervous. "It all makes since now." he said looking from Jane to me. **_Shit. he knows Jane he knows what are we gonna do? I said to Jane through my mind. Bella he may not know _**- "Jane Volturi, I knew that sounded familiar. **

**Your in the Volturi and the girl that looked like Bella was Bella you're vampires. Jake let out a growl and started to shake, he was breathing hard. "Bella watch out" Jane said pulling me away from Jacob. All of the sudden Jake turned into this enormous wolf and let out a fierce growl. **

**Holy shit!! I screamed my eyes locked on the wolf in front of me. Jacob ran off into the woods leaving all of us on the porch. "Stay i'll be right back." Embry said running into Jakes house coming back out with a wad of clothes. **

**"I have to give these to Jacob" he said running into the woods where Jacob disappeared into. What do we do? I asked Jane quietly. **

**"To tell you the truth Bella i don't know." She said taking a deep breath. **

**Jane i can't loose him, not Jacob too. I said sitting down on the steps. **

**"Well if he is as good of a friend as i think he is then he won't just stop talking to you just cause your a vampire." She said sitting down with me. **

**Well your right about Jacob but what about the rest of the wolves won't they like get mad or something? I asked worried that if he still wants to be friends that his friends or whatever they are will turn on him and get mad at him because of me. **

**"We'll just have to wait and see unless you wanna look at the future and see." she said sighing. No i don't like knowing what is going to happen because then i know that i'll end up running away and that would hurt Jacob or I'll do something else i'll regret. I said leaning my head on her shoulder. **

**"We'll get through this i mean whats the worst that could happen?" she asked not expecting a reply. **

**I sat there waiting for something to happen thinking about Jane's harmless little question that she meant nothing by "Whats the worst that can happen" well the worst thing is Jake will hate me forever and my heart will smash into a million little pieces...again **

**"There back" Jane said patting me on the knee signaling me to get up. "Bella...are you really a vampire?" Jake asked looking a little sad. **

**Yes, Victoria changed me about a week before i moved out of Mom and Phil's house to Volterra. He let out a frustrated sigh before talking. "Why don't you look or smell like a vampire?" He asked Well thats one of my gifts i can make vampires look and smell like they did when they were human. "Cool" he said lifelessly. **

**I thought that now would be a good time to change me and Jane back to normal. "So this is what you are?" he said disappointed. **

**Jake im still me this doesn't change me and if you were really my friend you would see that, so if you can't then i have more important things i have to do. I said storming off to my car without a second thought, **

**I was so mad that i slammed my car door so hard the door dented and made the car crunch up into me.**

**Really how much worse can my day get! I shouted punching the crunched door so hard it flew about fifty feet knocking down a tree. I stepped out of the car and stomped over to Jane. **

**"Bells i hate to tell you this but we are supposed to meet Angela in ten minutes." Jane said quietly. **

**What i completely forgot, we have to go now. I said running over to the car and using one of my gifts to fix the car in a matter of seconds. Come on Jane!! I screamed carefully getting in the car. **

**"Im here she said putting on her seat belt. Great, here i need to change us back to human. i before changing us back to our human looks and temperature. **

**Ok lets go. I said speeding away toward the Cafe we were meeting Ange. **

**We were there in less than five minutes, when we pulled up in the parking lot Angela was already there standing outside. I parked my car right beside hers and jumped out and gave her a big huge hug. **

**Oh my gosh Angela its been so long i missed you so much. i said letting go of her. "I missed you too Bells." she said smiling. Oh Ange this is my best friend Jane. I said pulling Jane closer to us. **

**"Hi, its nice to meet you." Jane said putting her hand out for Angela to shake it. "I am so happy to meet you." Angela almost screamed then she pulled Jane into a hug. Wow Angela your a lot more outgoing now. I said laughing. **

**"Well i realized that there is so much to live for, so many people to meet so why waist it being by yourself, you should be friends with as many people you can." she said with a smile. That is very true. i said laughing "So lets go in." Angela said pulling us into the cafe.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Hey Guys, let me know what you think. Someone informed me that the words were really close together and it was hard to read so i tried to space this chapter out more let me know if its easier to read now. ~**

**Thanks so much for even clicking on this story it means a lot to me =)**

**Alright, Love you guys**

**Bye!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

~previously- **"Well i realized that there is so much to live for, so many people to meet so why waist it being by yourself, you should be friends with as many people you can." she said with a smile. That is very true. i said laughing "So lets go in." Angela said pulling us into the cafe.~**

**I do not own twilight!!!**

Chapter 15

We sat in the back of the cafe near a window after we got out coffee.

Angela immediately started talking about her and Ben. "So Bella guess what." Angela said giggling.

What i asked knowing what she was about to say. "Ben asked me to marry him!" She squealed. Oh my gosh Angela thats amazing im so happy for you. i said leaning over the table hugging her.

"I was wondering if you two wanna come." she asked biting her bottom lip. "Of course we'll come, when is it!" Jane said quickly while bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"Jane i love you already." Angela said hugging Jane.

Wow theirs a lot of hugging going on here. i said laughing "Well this is a happy time, i am meeting Jane for the first time and seeing you for the first time in like eight years." Angela said laughing with me soon followed by Jane. "Oh yea the wedding is gonna be on August 25." Angela said taking a drink of her coffee. I can't wait. I said happily. Angela laughed and then looked at me. "Bella...Its great to see you so happy." She said, her eyes still locked on me. What do you mean? I asked not knowing what she meant. Suddenly it hit me like a brick, I haven't seen any of my old friends since right after the Cullen's left. "Well the last time i saw you, you were in a zombie like state curled up in a ball on your bed." She said with a look of sadness in her eyes as she remembered that day. Oh yea, i forgot i haven't even talked to you since i left for Jacksonville. I said with a sigh. "Im sorry Bella i shouldn't have brought it up." She said looking down at her hands. No Angela its OK im fine now, i actually saw the Cullen's right before i came back to Forks. I said looking at her. "Really, they were in Italy?" She asked looking up at me and Jane. Yea they haven't changed a bit. I said sighing remembering the looks on all their faces when they saw it was me. "Whats wrong?" Angela asked tilting her head a little to the left. Well to put it nicely, i was mean to them. I said thinking about what I said to them. "Wow, you were mean?" She asked shocked. Yea, i told Alice that if she didn't stop hugging me i would electrocute her and when she was looking at me I called her a freak show. Oh and I almost killed Edward. I said kinda feeling guilty that I was mean to Alice. "Oh my god Bella you said that to Alice?" Angela said shocked. "And what do you mean you almost killed Edward?" she asked frantically. Well i feel bad for being mean to Alice but i thought she was my best friend but she didn't even say bye to me, and Edward...well i was so furious that when he called me love i set him on fire. I said wishing now that i had killed Edward. "Holy hell." Angela said wide-eyed. "I had never seen Bells so mad before, but to tell ya the truth i wish i could of done that to Edward after what he did to Bella." Jane said looking at me smiling. Yea i wish i would have. I said looking down. "Wow what did he do to you Bells?" Angela asked looking at me with concern. Well first of all he spent all his time telling me how much i meant to him and how much he loved me, then he left me after telling me I wasn't "good" for him and that he didn't love me, it was Edward's idea to leave. I said getting mad. "That bastard!" Angela practically screamed. Yea tell me about it. Then Alice my "best friend" left without even saying good-bye. I said kinda hurt. "Oh my god i can see why you said and did that to them." She said furiously. Yea im not mad at anyone but Alice and Edward cause they were the closest to me i mean i still love them Except for Edward; I just don't think that i can ever forgive him and Alice...Well me and her can't be very close anymore. I said getting upset. "Well Bella you can trust I will always be there for you no matter what, I promise." Angela said with a very warm smile. Thank you Angela it really means a lot to me to know that i will always have at least two people that won't leave. I said looking at her and Jane. I looked at Angela for a minute, I really want to tell her about me being a vampire. Angela I wanna tell you something but we need to go somewhere else. I said looking at Jane to see how she would react. "Umm ok, where?" Ange asked getting up. Me and Jane stood up beside her. Uhh i have just the place, come on i'll drive. I said taking a step tword the door. "Wait the bill." Jane said. Here a Fifty will cover it. I said laying the money on the table. Angela just looked at me but walked out the door after Jane. I walked outside to see Angela starring wide eyed at my car. "Oh my god Bella." Angela said looking at me. I'll explain later it all comes back to what i have to tell you. i said getting in and starting up the car.

We drove in silence for about ten minutes until we came to the woods. Ok we're here. i said looking back at Angela to see if she was ok. "Umm why-" Just trust me. i said cutting her off in the middle of her sentence. She just nodded and got out of the car. Do you think im doing the right thing? I asked Jane quietly. "Bella, you can trust Angela, i think she can handle it." She said getting out of the car to. I sighed and opened my door and stepped out on the surprisingly dry ground. Ok you guys your gonna have to follow me. I said walking at a human pace into the woods. We just walked in silence for about twenty minutes before we came to an opening in the woods. Where here. I said walking into the chard meadow. "Where are we?" Angela asked looking around. Where in the meadow that Edward used to bring me to. I said looking at the burnt crispy flowers on the ground. "What happened here?" Jane asked looking around. When we first got here, i accidentally came across this place; and it caused so many feelings and so much pain to come rushing back, i couldn't control myself. i said picking up a chard purple flower. "Why are we here?" Angela asked quietly. Because, this is where it all started, i found out a secret that changed my life forever. I said looking at her. "What was the secret?" She asked taking a step closet to me. Are you sure you wanna know? I asked looking her in the eyes. "Yes, I think i can handle it just tell me." She said looking from me to Jane. Ok, i'll start at the beginning. i said taking her and Jane's hands at the same time showing them my whole life, everything from the good times with the Cullen's to the bad times with James and Victoria, moving to Volterra every little detale in between up to now. Angela took in a long deep breath and sat down on a rock. Umm Angela are you ok? I asked walking toward her. "Yea, umm im fine could you just give me a minute?" She asked breathing kinda quickly. "Of course, come on Bella." Jane said pulling me into the woods. We walked until we were sure Angela couldn't hear us. How do you think she's doing? I asked quietly. "Well to tell ya the truth i don't know." She said leaning against a nearby tree. She probably just needs time to register everything, i mean that was a lot. I said sighing. And if bad comes to worse i could always erase her memory. I said sitting down. "Yea, thats always a possibility." Jane said looking up. We sat there for a few minutes in a calming silence. There beautiful aren't they. I said looking up at the billions of bright stars. "Yea, i remember when i was little, i could look at the stars for hours." She said smiling. I just smiled back at her not really knowing what to say. We went back to looking at the stars in silence. In the distance could hear Angela's heartbeat getting louder and louder til i saw her about ten feet away. Hey Ange. i said starting to stand up. "No stay there." She said walking over and sitting down beside me. So are you ok now? I asked calmly. "Im ok now." she said smiling. So now what? I asked looking at her. "Well, how about you show me what you look like as a vampire." she said a unsure of what i would say. Yea thats a great idea i said getting up. I walked over to Jane, turned toward Angela and changes us back to ourselves. "Wow you're beautiful." She said looking at us smiling. Thank you. me and Jane said in unison. "So Aro,Marcus and,Caius are gonna be having a welcoming ceremony tomorrow for you joining the Volturi?" She asked tilting her head a little. Yea, wow i can't believe you got all the names right. I said laughing. "Well actually I've heard of the . Their the kinda like the vampire law enforcement." She said calmly. What...How...When... you know about them?? I screamed. Well actually...She started

~Sorry the cahpter was late. Yea i hope you liked it. You guys seriously have to REVIEW!!! let me know what you think i need at least 5 reviews so yea take three minutes and do it. please please please. Love you guys, buy~


	16. Chapter 16

**~Previously-**"Well actually I've heard of them . Their the kinda like the vampire law enforcement." She said calmly. What...How...When... you know about them?? I screamed. Well actually...She started

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, IT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MYER=)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

What do you mean Angela? I asked shocked.

"OK, well about a year ago I was in the woods and i saw this woman with bright red hair; she was the girl in the thing you showed me, Victoria was her name i think. Anyways she was killing some guy and when i saw her i took off running, I got about a mile away before i heard a loud piercing scream before everything was silent.

I kept running but then out of no where she was in front of me; and all i could do was stare at her.

She was about to kill me when i told her that i wouldn't tell anyone. Surprisingly she agreed not to kill me but she said that if i did tell then i would get killed as well as her and all the people that i told. I asked her why she would be killed and she told me the Volturi would kill her for breaking the law about not letting a human know about Vampires. After she said that she ran away." Angela said looking at us. Me and Jane sat down on each side of Angela. Wow Victoria let you go?

I asked a little unsure that it was the same Victoria i knew. "Yea, she actually seemed...kinda...not that bad."She said looking at me.

Victoria...Not that bad, wow she must of changes a lot then. I said smiling. Well ya know now that i think about it, she wasn't that bad the last time i saw her ya know when she changed me. I said thinking about how nice she seemed compared to how she was earlier. "Yea when i saw her in your past when you first met her she seemed really evil." Angela said. I have to find her. I said kinda loud. "What you can't Bella we have to get back to your dads and then the day after tomorrow we have your celebration." Jane said to me.

Oh God! i screamed loudly. "What?" Jane asked then it hit her. "Your dad!" She screamed just as loud as i did. Yea we have to go now its 12:38A.M. he's gonna be pissed. I said jumping up. "Here Angela hop on my back." Jane said quickly, and without hesitation Angela hopped on and we took off to the car. As soon as we got there we all got in quickly and we were on our way back to the Cafe to lot Angela get her car. "OK thanks, guys i can take it from here." Angela said as we pulled up to her car.

Wait, i wanna follow you to your house, its late and i would die if anything happened to you because of me. I said as she was getting out of the car.

"I will be fine you can go home, you're already late." she protested. Angela, protest all you want but you can't stop me from going with you. I said with a smile. "Thanks" she said going and getting in her car.

She backed out of the parking lot and drove toward her house. We followed behind her until we came to a two story house about three miles from the little cafe we were at. Angela's house it so cutie. I said to Jane.

"Yea, these little houses around here are so peaceful and adorable." She said smiling and laughing a bit.

I watched as Angela unlocked her front door and walk in, she turned around and smiled and waved to us. We waved back before pulling out of her driveway and heading back to dad's. Oops i almost forgot to change us back. I said changing us back to our human appearances before we got to Charlies.

When we got there some of the lights were on in the house. We were walking up the front steps when Alec opened the door. "Wow, i was starting to think you to ran away." He said laughing. Where's dad? i asked walking in. "I'm right here, and where have you two been its 1:00 in the morning." He said looking down at his watch.

Sorry dad we met Angela and then we started talking and we just lost track of time, im sorry. I said truthfully.

"Well its OK i was just worried. he said pulling me into a hug. I know dad I'm sorry, so what have you to been up to since we left? I asked looking at dad and Alec.

"Well we watched two baseball games, ate some pizza, and then we talked about your life in Italy." He said nodding. Wow sounds like fun. I said laughing. "Yup, it sure was." Alec said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to bed." Dad said yawning. OK well we'll be down here. i said giving him a hug before he walked up the stairs. "Goodnight" we called to him as he was walking up the stairs. "Night." he said walking into his room and shutting the door. "So what did you guys do while you were out?" Alec asked.

"Well I met Bella's friend Angela; she is super awesome,and she invited me and Bells to her wedding."Jane said excited." "Thats cool; im glad you made a friend" Alec said. "What do you mean your glad i made a friend?" Jane asked confused. "Well you don't really have any friends" He said looking at her.

"What are you talking about i have Bella and, you." She said defensively. "Yea but I'm your brother so i don't count and, Bella is like your sister and other than us you don't have friends"He said simply.

"I could have friends if i wanted them; i just don't like most people" She said pouting.

OK you two stop it, i have news. I said before anyone else could say anything. "What is it?" Alec asked.

OK well Jane already knows this cause she was there, but anyways Angela knows about vampires. I said kinda quietly just in case dad wasn't fully asleep.

"What! you told her???" He asked shocked. Well actually i showed her my whole entire life from when i first moved to Forks to now but,-"What why would you tell her that?" He asked cutting me off.

Well if you would just shut up and listen than you would know. i said. "Sorry go on" he said. As i was saying but, she already knew about vampires because she saw Victoria killing a human, but she let Angela go but not before mentioning the Volturi to her. I said looking at Alec to see how he would react. "So Angela knows and for sure won't tell anyone?" He asked Jane and I. "No Angela is not that kind of person; she wouldn't tell anyone she's a great person." Jane answered.

"OK if you guys can trust her than i can trust her, so i imagine you invited her to your celebration?" He asked raising his eyebrow. No, was i supposed to? i asked him. "Well i just thought you would."He said going into the living room and sitting down. You know i think i am gonna invite Ange I said following him. "You should probably ask Aro first." He said looking up at me. Yea you right. i said calling Aro through his mind.

_"Isabella is everything OK?" He asked worried. Yea, every things fine; i just wanted to ask you something. I thought. "OK, what is it?" He asked. Well you know that celebration? i asked trying to be suddle about it. "Yea what are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously. OK are their going to be a bunch of vampires that feed off humans? i asked. No only four or five; why do you ask?" he thought. Well my Best friend from Forks Angela is a human but i was wondering if she could come. I asked hopefully. "Well...Bella...I don't really think-...It's not that I wouldn't love for her to come but what if she gets hurt" He said worried. I can take care of that , I said. "Well if you think its a good idea" He said unsure. Don't worry it'll be OK, I'll see you tomorrow I said happily. "OK bye Bella" He said. Bye Aro I said with a smile._

You guys he said yes, I squealed happily bu quietly. "Yay when are you gonna ask her?" Jane asked anxiously. Ummm we can go over to her house tomorrow i said looking at them. "OK i wanna meet her anyways." Alec said turning on the TV. Great so what do you wanna do now? I asked getting kinda bored. "Umm didn't you wanna find Victoria?" Jane suggested. "Victoria, like the one that tried to kill you?" Alec asked surprised. Yea thats the one, i said.

All of the sudden a vision hit me-_I was in the woods, and about twenty feet away Victoria was standing there looking at me._-What the hell! i said kinda loud. "what?" Jane said walking over to me. I just had a vision of me in the woods and Victoria was in front of me. I said still a little surprised that the vision just hit me without me wanting it to. "So you have visions all the time." Alec said giving me with a wired look. Yea but this vision just hit me without warning, I said looking at him.

"You should find Victoria" Jane said looking at me. Yea you're right; wait why do i need to find her? I asked her. "Well it seems like you two have some unresolved issues" She said smiling. True; OK I'll be back before Charlie wakes up. I said hugging both of them before running out to my car. Wow i can't believe im doing this, I said to myself as i drove away. I was driving for about ten minutes before i realized i had no idea where i was going. I pulled over onto the side of the road before deciding to have a vision that would let me know the location Victoria was at. _There was a small cottage in the woods about ten miles away from a little town in Canada. Victoria was just sitting on the couch in the cottage looking out the window._ When the vision ended i looked around to see if their was anyone nearby, and when there wasn't i teleported me and my car to the driveway to Victoria's house.

* * *

~OK guys i know this is short but i didn't really feel like righting much. Also i wanna let you know that i am gonna try to have a new chapter up every Friday. Let me know what you think of the story so far, personally i think it sucks but i wanna know what you think.~

YOU GUYS I NEED REVIEWS, I'M GETTING SOME BUT I WANT MORE...PLEASE.=)

OK i love you guys Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

~Previously-i pulled over onto the side of the road before deciding to have a vision that would let me know the location Victoria was at. There was a small cottage in the woods about ten miles away from a little town in Canada. Victoria was just sitting on the couch in the cottage looking out the window. When the vision ended i looked around to see if their was anyone nearby, and when there wasn't i teleported me and my car to the driveway to Victoria's house.~

i** DO NOT OWN TW**i**L**i**GHT, **i**T BELONGS TO STEPHAN**i**E MYER but **i** do own the plot of th**i**s story=)**

_**CHAPTER 17**_

i sat there in Victoria's driveway for at least thirty minutes debating whether i should go or not. i kept in my mind the old Victoria and all the pain her and James caused me. i was sitting there in silence when i heard someone walking tword the car.

i decided now was not the time to meet up with Victoria so i teleptored myself back to forks but, not before getting a glimpse of her fiery red hair blowing in the wind.

As soon as i got back to Dad's house i told Jane and Alec we could just leave back to Volterra as soon as it was morning.

"What why do we have to leave now, and why are you home so soon i thought you went to get things worked out with Victoria?" Jane asked confused.

Well i kinda chickened out with the whole Victoria thing; so we have nothing else left to do here so we should just go home i said truthfully.

"Yea i guess your right, but what about Angela?" Alec asked. Well we can go by and ask her before we leave i said going and sitting down in the living room. "ok sounds fine to me" Jane said joining me. Alright then so what time do you wanna leave?" Alec asked sitting on the other side of me. Ummm well whenever dad wakes up we can tell him our plans; and then around eight thirty we can call Angela and ask her if she wants to come with us. i said planning out the rest ot the day in my head. "Ok so what do we do now cause its only 3:38A.M." Alec asked looking at me.

Don't ask me half the time i just sit around looking out the window i said truthfully.

"Well thats not strange at all" Alec mumbled. We all started laughing at his comment until Jane turned on the T.V. , and started flipping through the channels. So what do you guys wanna watch? i asked looking at the T.V. screen. "What all's on?" Alec asked. "Well if you would look at the screen you would see whats on" Jane said scowling. "What's your problem?" Alec asked under his breath.

"Right now your my problem" Jane snapped back at him. "God i swear your Bipolar or something" Alec said getting annoyed. "Yea maybe i am or maybe your just getting on my nerves" She said throwing the remote at his face. "All i did was ask you a simple question and you start yelling at me when five seconds ago you were laughing and joking around with us" He getting up and walking out of the room. Soon after that Jane ran full speed out the front door leaving me all alone.

i sighed picking up the remote that had bounced off Alec face and landed on the floor. i looked at it checking for any broken places, and sure enough there was a large crack running down the middle of it. i let out another sigh before fixing it with one of my powers; lately i have been relying on my gifts a lot, but whats the point of having them if your not gonna use them.

i laid down on the couch and looked at he T.V. for what seemed like forever.

i looked at the clock on the wall to see it was almost five o'clock; i turned off the T.V. and rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. i laid there for a few minutes just listening to the rhythm of Charlie's heartbeat, and all the other little noises as the sun started to come up over the horizon. i could hear Alec's breathing somewhere in the house and it sounded like Jane was outside in the yard somewhere; Soon after that dad's alarm clock started beeping then i could hear his sheets move before he steeped onto the floor. i knew he would be down in a few minutes but i couldn't bring myself to stand up; i was so comfortable where i was so i just closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings.

"Oh Alec you scared me; why are you sitting on the stairs its five thirty in the morning?" i heard dad ask as he continued his way down stairs.

"Well a little wile ago me and Jane got into a fight so i just sat here to calm down" He answered following dad into the living room. "is Bella awake" he asked Alec quietly. Yea im up, i said tilting my head up so i could see over the arm rest. "Well good morning how did you three sleep?" He asked walking over to me. Umm good i guess, i said still laying in my spot. "Bells you sick honey?" Charlie asked looking at me. No im fine i said simply. "Then why are you just laying there?" He asked looking at the clock.

i don't feel like standing up its comfortable here i said with a smile. Dad and Alec started laughing at me i soon joined in. "Hey where's Jane?" Dad asked looking around. i think she's outside somewhere she got mad and stormed out i said sitting up.

"Oh dose someone need to go check on her?" He asked worried "No when she gets mad its best to just leave her alone, if you like being in one piece." Alec said completely serious. "Well then i'll be sure not to bother her" Charlie said walking to the hook where he keeps his gun and other police stuff.

Well i hate to leave you alone but i gotta go to work; are you gonna leave soon or stay again?" He asked walking back into the living room.

Where leaving soon Jane has to get back because she has work. i said standing up "Well let me have a hug then" he said pulling me into a tight hug. "Well it was nice meeting you Alec; i hope to see you again soon" He said shaking Alec's hand. "Yea it was nice meeting you to" He said with a smile.

"Well your guys i've gotta go now" He said walking to the kitchen and getting a Granola bar out of the cabinet and a thermos out of the fridge. "Bye guys; love you Bells" He shouted opening the door. Bye love you too dad! i shouted as he was walking out.

"i really like your dad ya know" Alec said randomly. Really he didn't bore you? i asked raising an eyebrow. "No he's actually really cool and funny" He can be, but he can also be embarrassing to."Yea i remember when we first got here-" Oh my gosh don't remind me that was so embarrassing i said cutting him off. "Ya know he practically forced me to drink some of the Kool-Aid after you guys left" Really what did it taste like? Ummm dirt..." You say everything tastes like dirt i said laughing at him.

"Well it dose to me so did that pizza i had to eat" Yea tell me about it i had to eat human food every day for a week when i lived with my mom. "Ha Ha" he said laughing at me. Hey it so was not funny "Yea i know human food is definitely NOT da bomb" He said laughing.

Ugh your never gonna let me forget that are you? "Nope" he said popping the "p". You are so mean i said punching him lightly on the arm. "Hey speaking of mean where exactly is my dear sister" Outside maybe i should go check on her. "Ok, i'll be here" He said sitting down and turning on the T.V.

i walked outside looking for Jane; she wasn't in the front so i checked the backyard and i saw her about fifty feet away laying on the grass. i walked over and laid beside her; we laid there for a few minutes in silence before i finally spoke. Jane are you ok? "Yea" Umm ok...how long have you been laying here? "Ever since i came out here" Are you ok? "Yea why?"

Well you don't normally freak then run outside and lay on the ground for three hours. "i was mad but now im not" So why are you still laying out here? "it's beautiful" Yea your right it is; so when are you gonna come back inside? "i don't know; there's really nothing to do inside" True "Very" Well if your ok im gonna go in and take a shower. "Whatever" Alright then...

i got up and brushed myself off before walking to the house. "Bella" Jane called when i was about half way in the door. Yea i said turning around to look at her. "Love ya" She said smiling. Love you too. i stated before walking into the house.

* * *

~~~Hey guys i know what you were thinking when you saw that i updated "OMG she updated i thought she died or something its been a month and she hasn't said anything" Yea sorry about that like i said i had a major writer's block, but it went away and i wright a bunch there's more chapters than this that i've wrighten. They were all originally one big huge huge chapter cause i didn't realize how much i had written so i separated it into two chapters maybe three if i cut the second one in half.~~~~

PS: i really will try to update regularly but idk if i can but now that school's out maybe i can. Also if im not i'll try to let you know not just leave you hanging.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Previously- **I missed you to Esme, and i want you to know that no matter what I'll always think of you and Carlisle as my second parents I said with a smile before walking off to Jane's room.

~~~ Yea I don't own Twilight Bla Bla Bla you get the picture ~~~

**Chapter 18!**

"So i take it everything ok with Jane" Alec said as i walked in. Yea shes fine she just said it was beautiful out there I said closing the door. "Yea she's always loved spending time just relaxing outside" He said with a smile. Thats nice. well im gonna take a shower can you handle being by yourself till i get back? I asked jokingly. "Yea i'll be fine i may even go outside with Jane" He said smiling. I just smiled and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and let the hot steaming water consume me. I looked around the shower and realized i had no shampoo or body wash so i just made some appear they were both Vanilla scented. I had switched the shampoo from strawberry cause it reminded me of Edward. I quickly washed my hair bathed and got out seeing i had already been in the shower for at least forty five minutes.

I grabbed one of the towels off the rack and dried off. Since i had nothing but old sweats and over sized tee's here I transported one of my outfits from my closet at home and put the clothes on; I had chosen a pair of bluejeans shorts, a red shirt with Channel wrighten in silver across the front and some red channel flip flops. I quickly blow dried my hair and put on a silver hairband and walked out of the bathroom. When i got downstairs i didn't see anyone so i went outside to see Jane and Alec sitting on the front porch talking. Hey guys I said sitting down with them. "Hey Bella" they said in unison. So you guys ready to go?

It has to be at least 8:00. "Yea just let me change clothes first" Jane said standing up.

Ok what do you wanna wear? I asked knowing she would need me to make her clothes appear. Umm oh how about pair of black skinny jeans with a dark purple tee and uhh heals the color of the shirt, a black hair band and black and purple accessories." Ok its all up in my old room I said with a smile. "Thanks Bellsie" Jane said running into the house.

"Hey Bells could you get me something to wear to?" Alec asked looking at me. Yea what do ya want? "Umm... pants and...umm a shirt with some shoes" He said clearly not knowing what to say. Wow Alec you give so much detail I said laughing. "Well i don't know anything about clothes" He said laughing with me.

Don't worry i took care of it; its all up in Charlie's room. "Thanks" He said getting up and walking to the door "Hey Bells" Humm? "You look really pretty in that outfit" He stated before walking into the house. Thanks I said as he was walking in.

After Jane and Alec got changed and we were all in the car i drove over to Angela's house. When we got there I got out and went and rang her door bell; I stood there for a minute before Angela opened to door.

"Hey Bella whats up" Well i was wondering if you were doing anything these next few days? "No nothing special i'm off work this whole week so i'll just be hanging around here since Ben is visiting his great aunt Suzie in California." Thats great well since your not doing anything do you wanna come to my celebration?

"What celebration?" The one for me joining the Volturi

"So there's gonna be a lot of vampires?" Don't worry about that I can make all the vampires totally repulsed by your blood so they won't wanna hurt you. "Well I don't know.." Don't worry you don't have to go if you don't wanna. I said turning away.

As i was opening my car door Angela ran out of the house tword me. "I changed my mind i wanna go" She said stopping in front of me. Are you sure? "Yea absolutely"

Ok do you need anything before we leave? "Umm i should probably get some clothes" Oh don't worry i have clothes you can borrow. "Are you sure?" Yes don't worry about a thing. I said as she climbed into the back with Alec. We drove away onto a deserted road about five minutes away from Angela's house before i teleported us to the castle.

"Oh my god that was so cool" Angela said getting out of the car. Yea i know right; Oh by the way this is Alec. I said pointing to him. "Its nice to meet you im Angela" She said hugging him. "Its nice to meet you too he said hugging her back. Ok now that where back home i can change us back to normal I said changing our appearances back.

Now lets go in I said taking Angela's hand and transporting all of us into one of the underground tunnels. "Bella wouldn't it have been easier to just Teleport us to the main room in the castle?" Alec asked looking at me. Well i didn't really think about that but since were here lets just walk I said walking to the front of our little group. Angela why don't you come up here with me? "Ok" she said waling beside me.

We took a few steps down the tunnel and Angela grabbed my hand again.

You ok Ange? "Yea this place is just creepy" Yea you right it is I said as we continued walking. We came to the stairs that led to the elevator and Angela's grip tightened. It's ok were almost there I said trying to calm he nerves a bit.

We entered the elevator I pressed the up button and it took us to the main floor. "Hello welcome back" The girl at the desk said with a fake smile.

We just continued on down the hall to the main room to see Marcus and Caius sitting there playing cards.

Hey guys were back I said walking up to them. "Oh good did you complete you assignment?" Marcus asked as he was shuffling the cards. Yea it went fine Jane and Alec met my dad it was fun I said smiling.

"Thats good so this must be Angela" He asked smiling at her. Yea she decided to come and stay for a few days. "Well its nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you two" She said shyly.

So where's Aro? "In his office" Marcus stated simply with no emotion as always. Thanks i said still holding hands I led Angela to the stairs since Aro's office was on the second floor.

"Who where those guys?" Angela asked curiously. Oh they were Marcus and Caius, Aro's brothers they are the leaders of the Volturi Aro is the main Leader though.

"So are they real brothers?" Tell ya the truth i have no idea I told her truthfully. We continued walking until we got to Aro's office; without knocking i walked in pulling Angela with me.

Aro was in there talking to Carlisle about some other coven of vampires. "Ahh Bella you made it back and this must be Angela" Aro said getting up out of his chair.

He walked over and gave me a hug and shook Angela's hand. "Well Angela its nice to meet you; your so sweet and honest and trustworthy" He said looking at her.

She just looked at him confused so i told her that Aro could read every thought you've ever had by one touch. "Oh thank you" She said smiling at him.

"Oh and Dr. Cullen i haven't seen you in forever its nice to see you again" She said still smiling. "Its nice to see you again to Angela you've grown up so much and your still as nice as ever" He said smiling back to her.

Well I wanted to ask when the celebration is exactly. I said to Aro so i would know how much time i would have to find me and Angela something to wear.

"Tomorrow night at 7:30" He answered with a smile. "So how long will you be staying with us Hun?" Aro asked Angela. "Umm i..uhh-Bella?" She turned to me not knowing what to say. She'll be staying a few days three at the most. I told him while Angela just smiled. "Is that ok for me to stay that long I can leave right after the cele-" "No No dear stay as long as you want it's no trouble at all" Aro cut he off in the middle of her sentence. "Are you sure i mean you are vampires and the smell of m-" Ange it's fine i've got everything under control I told said to her putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Ok" She said finally giving in. Well since all that is taken care of i wanna show you around Angela I said talking her hand and pulling her to the door. She followed me out of the room after telling Carlisle and Aro bye. "Wow Aro seems nice i thought he was supposed to be like evil or something" She said wile we were walking down the hall. Yea tell me about it Edward told me the Volturi were Evil and Heartless people especially Jane but when i met them they were all so nice and caring well Caius is not that friendly but hes not evil. I told her kinda giggling at the end.

"Jane be Evil and Heartless?" Yea i know but sometimes she can be a total bitch but usually only if you piss her off; she is actually really only nice to people she care's about so to other people she would seem evil and heartless i guess. I said really thinking about it for the first time. "Humm ya know now that i think about it she dose seem like she could be a real bitch if she wanted to" Angela said laughing.

Yea she can be, but thats one of the things that makes her who she is and for some reason really like that about her I said honestly.

"Ok so this is a complete change subject change but Carlisle is here so where is everyone else?" She asked stopping suddenly causing me to get jerked backward some. Oh there here somewhere I said looking around for some reason.

"Oh ok...so where are we going?" She asked looking down the hall way in front of us. Oh i don't really know but do you wanna go to my room? "Yea sure" Ok this way I said turning around and walking with her back to the main room and through the other doors and up the stairs that led to the floor that my room was on. When we got to my floor i saw that Esme was walking tword us.

"Hello Bella-oh and Angela...i didn't expect to see you here" Esme said surprised. "Hi Esme it's nice to see you again" Angela said with a smile.

"Well its nice to see you to dear you look so grown up how are you?" She asked with her sweet motherly smile. "Im doing good im actually getting married to Ben in August" Angela said happily.

"Well congratulations sweetie" Esme said stepping forward to give Angela a hug. "Thank you" She said hugging her back. "Well i have to go now i need to find Carlisle" Esme said nicely.

"Umm Bella do you by any chance know where i can find him?" Esme asked turning to me. Yea i can show you where he is just hold on a sec I said tuning to Angela. Ok i'll be right back; you can go hang out with Jane I said pointing her to Jane's room. "Umm ok" Angela said walking away.

"Thank you Bella you could of just told me the way though" Esme said as we started walking. Oh it's no problem; I actually wanted to talk to you.

"Ok about what" Well i wanted to apologize for acting the way I acted. "Bella its ok i understand that your mad at us we shouldn't have just left you; i have felt horrible about it since the second i agreed. It hurt me so bad leaving you I really think of you as a daughter."

I actually am not mad at any of you but Alice and Edward. I understand that you Carlisle, Emmet, Alice,Rosalie and Jasper would leave because Edward wanted you to. It just hurt me a lot that you guys just left me. I said feeling hurt.

"Bella you can't imagine how hard it's been without you in our family since the day we left our family has fallen apart we barley speak to each other anymore; for a wile Alice wouldn't even talk to Edward for making her well us leave you" Esme said sadly.

As we came to the door of Aro's study i just got this urge to hug Esme so i let my emotions take over and i hugged her tightly and she just hugged me back with one of her warm motherly hugs. "I missed you Bella" She whispered in my ear as i was about to let go.

I missed you to Esme, and i want you to know that no matter what I'll always think of you and Carlisle as my second parents I said with a smile before walking off to Jane's room.

~~Hey guys Its me(well duh who else would it be?) Do you wanna know something funny? This chapter and the chapter before it used to be one chapter but i decided to cut it in half and have two chapters. Yea wasn't that interesting? No? Yea i didn't think it was funny ether lol. but i spent forever trying to wright this but finally i did it yay.

HEY please REVIEW and LET me KNOW what YOU think!

Also thanks to all the people that have reviewed and suggested things with the story i tried to take what you said and put it in the story, and don't worry if its not in there now it probably will be.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Previously-**I missed you to Esme, and i want you to know that no matter what I'll always think of you and Carlisle as my second parents I said with a smile before walking off to Jane's room.

**(= I don't own twilight Stephanie Myer dose =)**

**CHAPTER 19**

Jane, Angela guess what I said walking happily into Jane's room. "What?" They asked in unison.

Well i just talked to Esme and we talked about what happened and she told me how sorry she was and how much it had hurt her to leave.

I said sitting down on Jane's bed. "Really so you forgive her?" Jane asked. Well yea i love Esme she's like a mom and i told her that after she said that she thinks of me as a daughter.

"She still thinks of you as family?" Angela asked shocked. Yea her exact words were _"__It hurt me so bad leaving you I really truly think of you as one of my own and i always will no matter what; i will always love you sweetie and never forget that."._

"Wow it sounds like she loves you very much Bella i can see why you still feel that way about her" Jane said smiling at me.

"I always knew Esme was like the nicest woman on this planet." Angela said thoughtfully.

"I agree i haven't really talked to her but she dose seem so nice and motherly" Jane agreed with a small smile.

Yes i agree with both of you I said honestly.

Oh i almost forgot Angela and I talked to Aro earlier and he said the party will be tomorrow night at seven I told Jane so she could plan out tomorrow cause knowing her she most definitely would.

"Great so tomorrow at eight we can go shopping for what we are going to wear then around I'll make reservations at the nail salon and when we ge-"

Jane how about you plan everything out on paper instead of sharing everything out loud I said cutting her off.

"Oh sorry" She said grabbing the notebook and pen on the table by her bed.

Umm well since your doing that im just gonna go I told Jane wile getting off her bed. Angela you coming with me? I asked looking toward her.

"Yea" She said hopping up off the couch. K, well we'll see ya later Jane I said motioning Angela to follow me. We walked out of Jane's room after we each said good bye.

"Hey Bella i need to make a few calls and let people know im with you"Angela said getting out her cell phone.

Yea that would probably be a good idea I said smiling. "Crap i don't have service here" She said sighing. Here you can see if it works up here I said showing her to way to one of the towers. "Alright" She said quietly following me. She gasped when we came to the stairs that led to the middle tower.

"Wow thats a lot of stairs" She said in shock.

Here let me carry you it will be much faster.

"Your gonna carry me?" She asked confused. Yes jump on my back I instructed.

"Ok" she said a little unsure. OK you may wanna close your eyes I said before running up the stairs. We got to the top in about three seconds and i pulled Angela around so i was holding her bridal style. You ok Ange? I asked her worried she may be feeling sick.

"Uhh yea im just a little dizzy" She said closing her eyes. Sorry. "Its okay im fine now." Ok I said putting her down. "That was so...i don't know" She said walking closer to the railing. Yea i know what you mean I said laughing. "Wow its beautiful up here" She said looking down at the city below. Yea i like to come up here its so quiet and peaceful I said looking around off the balcony. Oh do you get service up here? I asked her remembering what we came up here to do. "Oh um let me see" She said getting her phone out of her pocket. "Yea" she said smiling. Ok then well I'll leave you alone so you can talk I said walking over to the door. "Ok I'll be down when im done" She said dialing the number.

I was looking at the ground when i ran full sped down the stairs so i wouldn't trip.

I got to the bottom and kept running to my room when i crashed into something making me fall down. Ouch I said standing up and looking for what ever i ran into.

I saw Jasper getting out of a huge hole in the wall about twenty feet away with Emmett and Edward standing not even five feet away.

Oh god Jasper im so sorry I said running over to him.

"Oh its fine you didn't mean to" He said giving me a little smile.

Yea but i still knocked you twenty feet into a wall.

"Bella stop worrying im totally fine" He said brushing himself off. Are you sure? I asked him worried.

"Yes im sure but what about that huge hole in that wall?" He said turning around to the wall that he crashed through. Damn uhh- "Isabella Marie Swan Volturi" I heard Aro yell cutting me off.

Hi Daddy I said turning around.

"Bella what happened to that wall?" He asked angrily.

Umm well funny story actually you see i was running as fast as i could but i was looking down at the ground when i accidentally ran into Jasper and made him crash through the wall I said laughing nervously trying to make him less mad.

"Bella this is the twelfth wall you have broken since you've gotten here"

Aro said sighing in frustration. Yea but most of them were accidents I said defending myself. "Yea i know but you don't mean to break things but honey you have to be more careful" He said told me. Wait so dose that mean your not mad at me anymore? I asked smiling sweetly at him. "No hun im not mad at you, but after the celebration is over you are not to leave to castle for three weeks" He said sternly. But it wa-"Bella the more you argue the longer it'll be" He said looking at me. Fine I said sighing and crossing my arms over my chest. "Good girl" he said kissing my forehead and walking away.

Great now im grounded I said sighing.

"You call Aro daddy?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrow.

Well not usually just when I break something or when he tells me to do something i don't wanna do.

"Ohh so just when you're like trying to kiss up to him" Jasper said laughing. Exactly I said laughing with him and Emmett.

Oh you guys were on your way to somewhere when i...distracted you I said trying to find the right word for all that has happened in the past couple of minutes.

"Oh we were just on our way to hunt" Edward said.

"Well Edward i didn't think you would say anything with Bella around" Emmett said jokingly.

"Well i wouldn't want her to go all psycho on me again and try to kill me" Edward said annoyed.

"She's not" Jasper said laughing again. "Well she might cause last time i didn't do anything to her and she almost killed me" Edward replied making me, Jasper and, Emmett laugh.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't piss her she wouldn't" Emmett said still smiling. "Piss her off? All i did was Ash if i could go hunting with her and call her Lo-"

Say it and this time i will make sure i kill you I said cutting him off mid word.

"Wow Bella how do you do that?" Emmett asked suddenly. Do what? I asked confused.

"Well you were laughing and smiling with us and your eyes were a beautiful crystal blue color but when Edward almost called you Love your eyes turned pich black and your voice turned cold and vicious"

He said amazed. Oh i didn't know that happened; are my eyes back to normal now? I asked shocked at how obvious my anger was.

"Yea it only lasted until Emmett asked you a question" Jasper said.

"BELLSIE!" Jane sang loudly skipping up to us.

Hey Jane I said turning to her. "Hey Bella and Emmett and Jasper" She greeted happily.

"Umm Hello" Jasper and Emmett said nervously while Jane just smiled like crazy. "What about me?"

Edward asked. "Oh I didn't forget about you" Jane told him sweetly. "Well you didn't speak to me" Edward pointed out.

"Yes thats because i don't like you" Jane said still using that sweet voice she usually only uses when she's about to hurt you.

At that Edward just looked at his feet before walking off.

"Well Bella I see you broke something else" Jane pointed out after Edward had disappeared around the corner.

Yea but this time it really was an accident I said honestly.

"Bella you realize you said that the last four times you've broken something right?" Jane asked laughing with Emmett and Jasper joining in with her.

Yea but this time it really was see i ran into Jasper on accident and he hit the wall I told her a matter of factly.(AN:is that how u use that "a matter of factly"? Idk oh well)

"Bella exactly how many things have you broken here?" Emmett asked still laughing.

Well lets see...The third day i got here i broke a vase, nine days later i broke a window, then through the years there was a few doors, more vases and windows, chairs,_**walls**_, beds,computers, floors, lights, plus many more things and last year i accidentally set Caius on fire I told them while showing them many of my memories from the events.

"Wow and all that was in the past six years?" Emmett asked amused.

Yup but Jane helped too I told them with a smile.

"Wait how did you break a bed?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow. Me, Jane , Felix , Alec ,Hidi , Chelsea and Demetri were seeing how many of us could jump on Caius's bed without it breaking I told them wile laughing with Jane.

"Well what was the answer?" Emmett asked casually trying to hide the fact he really bad wanted to know the answer.

" Alec, Hidi, Bella, me, and Chelsea were all jumping and when Demetri stepped on it broke" Jane told them.

"Thats actually pretty cool" Jasper said laughing.

Well its not all torcher and death here; we usually have a lot of fun I told them right as Angela was walking up.

"Angela what are your doing here?" Emmett practically screamed.

Angela jumped at the sound of his voice and her heart sounded like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"Oh hey Emmett, Jasper umm Bella Invited me to stay for a few days" Angela said walking up beside Jane.

"Awesome so i guess you know about us then?" Emmett asked her.

"Yea i actually had a little run in with Victoria before Bella actually told me she was a vampire so i kinda already knew" She told them.

"Wow like the red hair, red eyes Victoria the one we met?" Jasper asked her surprised. "Yea she made me promise not to tell anyone" Angela replied.

"Wow i figured she would kill you" Emmett stated loudly.

"Umm i don't really know how to respond to that" Angela said laughing.

"Well you guys I have to go me and Angela are going shopping to find her something to wear to the big party thing so see you later" Jane said walking away while pulling Angela with her.

"Are you not going Bells?" Emmett asked.

No thanks I said not feeling like shopping at the moment.

Well I think im gonna go...do...something I said not knowing what else there was to do. "Well what are you gonna go do?" Jasper asked.

I have no idea maybe I'll go talk to Hidi or I'll go hunt or maybe i can try to fix that wall I said bordly (AN:Is that a word? "bordly?")

"Well i guess were gonna go" Emmett said sighing. Ok well I'll see you guys later I said hugging both of them. "Ya know what Bells?" Emmett asked after letting go.

What? I asked confused. "You didn't turn into an evil bitch after all" He said patting me on the top of my head. Uhhh thanks Em I said with a wired look on my face. "Well Jazz lets roll" He said putting an arm around Jasper's shoulder which Jasper replied to with a slap on the back of the head. Bye guys I shouted to them. "Bye Bellsie oh and if you think of something fun to do let me know" Emmett called back at me.

* * *

~Hey Guys i didn't really know like where to go with this chapter so it kinda drags on and on and on with the same kinda little thing and obviously i know nothing about what im talking about yea so thumbs up for me trying to sound smart but failing miserably. Wow i need to lay off the youtube and actually wright something good! Yea thats a great idea right? So anyways im probably gonna be writing a lot starting this Saturday through next Saturday cause i will be at the beach and will most likely not have internet so i'll have to wright and NOT get distracted cause if you haven't noticed happens a lot which by the way im sorry yea i know im like the worlds biggest procrastinator lol well anyways...~

(=REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!=) _


	20. Chapter 20

**~Previously-** "Well Jazz lets roll" He said putting an arm around Jasper's shoulder which Jasper replied to with a slap on the back of the head. Bye guys I shouted to them.

"Bye Bellsie oh and if you think of something fun to do let me know" Emmett called back at me

**Chapter 20**

After Emmett and Jasper left i went outside to outside to hunt. I ran outside and into the forest behind the castle.

I was running at top speed dogging trees and low handing branches when i got the sent of a grizzly bear and charged at it.

In one quick movement i jumped on the bears back and snapped its neck and drained blood.

When i was done i wiped the blood of my mouth and looked down at the bear thinking about what i had just done. I had never really thought about it before, about how i hunted and killed harmless animals on a regular basis.

In that moment i thought about the possibility of actually hunting people. I wouldn't kill the innocent people but the people that do bad things like really bad things, yea well i may as well embrace who i am and stop pretending im something im not.

I thought my new plans through and then decided to hang outside for a while longer so i ran as fast as my feet would carry me.

After about ten minutes i stopped and looked around to see this beautiful water fall in the forest (**I cant really describe the scene so look on my profile at the pic if u wanna oh and just pretend that one of the rocks at the edge is like really big and way closer to the waterfall thanks **) and sat down on a large rock next to the mini waterfall leading from the big one.

It was so calming there just letting the cool mist of the waterfall surround you, listening to the flowing water and looking at all the birds and other wildlife critters running around.

I laid down on my huge rock and just relaxed.

After what seemed like a few minutes i felt something hit my face; i thought nothing of it because it was probably something the fell out of a tree.

A few seconds later it happened again so i opened my eyes to see Emmett laying beside me holding a hand full of small pebbles.

Emmett what the hell are you doing? I asked sitting up.

"Jane told me to come and find you" He stated simply.

Ok so why were you throwing rocks at me? I asked.

"I was trying to get you up" He said in a obvious tone.

And Bella get up Wouldn't have worked? I asked laughing.

"Well what would be the fun in that?" He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

Emmett put me down! i screamed laughing.

"No i don't think i will" He said getting up and running back towards the castle.

Emmett i will rip your arms off if you don't put me down right now! I screamed loudly.

"You love me to much to rip my arms off" He said laughing.

Ugh! whatever, I said giving up.

"Bella your soaking wet and i don't mean it in a perverted way" He told me laughing.

Yea well i was laying beside a waterfall, I said.

"I know that captain obvious" He said.

Whatever so what time is it? I asked not being able to reach my phone.

"How am i supposed to know?" He said loudly.

Em you are hopeless, I said laughing.

"Well your mean" He said fake crying.

Oh shut up I said slapping him again but not as hard.

Twenty minutes later we arrived back at the castle and Emmett carried me up and down a bunch of hall ways before stopping in front of a door.

Uhh Emmett this isn't Jane's room, I said confused.

"Yea i know she said to bring you here" He said opening the door.

When the door opened Emmet froze for a second before slamming the door and running away full speed.

Ahh what are you doing? I said loudly.

"Getting the hell away from that room" He shouted back.

What why? I asked frantically as he ran into his and Rosalie's room hitting my head on the door frame in the process.

Dammit Emmett! put me down and tell me why you ran away from that room. I said getting very annoyed and confused.

"Ok hold on" Emmett said as he walked over and sat me down on the bed. "When i opened the door i saw something that will never manage to get from my brain" He said horrified.

What was it? I asked nervously.

"Well i saw Caius and he was in there and he was dancing naked like a male stripper" Emmett said hugging me and dry sobbing into my shudder.

Oh my god Emmett i am so sorry honey are you gonna be ok? I asked almost just as horrified as he was.

"I am never gonna be able to get that picture out of my head" He said still sobbing.

Aww Emmett i can't imagine how grossed out you are right now I said truly feeling sorry for him.

At that moment Rosalie walked in carrying a few shopping bags. "Oh whats going on in here?" she asked in a strange voice.

Emmett saw Caius dancing naked like a male stripper. I told her since Emmett was currently in shock and crying his eyes out. "Oh wow" She said coming over an patting him on the back.

Em I thought you said Jane told you to meet her there, I said remembering what she said earlier.

"She did she said walk through the front doors and go right then go down the hallway and turn left then go up the stairs and its the last room on the left" He said finally letting me go. But we never went up any stairs and you went left when we came in the front doors, I told him laughing. "Ohh hey its not funny" He said punching my shoulder.

Ok what ever you say i'll just go and find Jane im sure shes about ready to rip someone's head off for keeping her waiting, I said standing up.

"Bye Bella" Emmett said before i walked out the door.

"Bella wait" Someone said as i was about to turn the corner. I turned around to see Rosalie walking to me.

Umm hey Rosalie, I said confused that she would want to talk to me.

"Listen i just wanted to say sorry for the way i acted tword you when you were human, and i was wondering if you could ever forgive me" Rosalie said in a apologetic voice.

Don't worry about it i can understand how you could of been upset that some plane human girl to just walk into your family's life and steal the attention, I told her truthfully.

"No Bella that wasn't the reason why i acted like that and don't ever think you were and plane; you were plane your beautiful, caring and funny." She said pulling me into a hug.

Thank you Rosalie that means a lot that you would think about me that way, I said guesting to her.

"Bella when will you ever see how extraordinary you really are?" Rosalie said before giving me one last smile and walking away.

Wow i thought to myself as i carried on to the room Jane told Emmett to bring me to.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi" Jane said glaring at me as i walked in the room.

Hey hey no need to be un-happy, I said closing the door behind me.

"Bella i sent Emmett for you over three hours ago" She said un-happily.

Sorry i was an hour away from the castle though and then when we got back there was an incident, I said holding back a laugh.

"Well that doesn't m...Wait what kind of incident?" He asked wiping the mad look right off her face.

Well i don't really know if Emmett wants everyone to know, I said sitting down on a couch in the room. "Please come on you know i won't tell" She said sitting beside me.

Fine but really you can't tell anyone not even Alec, I said seriously. "I won't even if they promise not to tell anyone" She said smiling.

Ok so when you gave Emmett those directions to this room he accidentally went right when we came in through the doors and ended up at a room where he saw Caius dancing naked, I said laughing at the end. "OH MY GOD THATS DISGUSTING!" she shouted.

Yea Em said that he was dancing like a male stripper, I told her making a grossed out face.

"Wow poor Emmett he's gonna be scared for life" She said making a wired face.

Ok now that thats been said what did you wanna see me about? I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh i wanted to discuss what your going to wear tomorrow and what were gonna do" She said standing up and grabbing the notebook she had earlier.

Great, I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that and i'll start with the the morning" She said flipping to the page she had planned everything on.

No, your gonna start with the end of the day, I said jokingly. "Haha Bella very funny just for that your so gonna make a totally overly dramatic entrance" She said smirking.

I hate you, i said laying down on the couch.

"Aww Bells i love you to now lets get started" She said looking at the notebook.

"Ok at 8:12A.M. me, you, Angela, Hidi, and whoever else wants to go with us are getting our nails done. At 10:00 were going to pick up our dresses and then were going to find accessories. 2:00 we'll head back here to get everything figured out with you and the party meaning were gonna have like a rehearsal type thing with just us since everyone but you already knows what to do. At 4:15 well come back to this room to get ready. By 7:40 i'll leave to be introduced then at 8:00 Aro will call you to come out." She said with a smile.

I was looking up at the roof thinking how horrible tomorrow would be. Jane where's Ang? I asked randomly.

"In my room asleep; were you even listening to a word i was saying?" she asked frustrated.

Yea i was listening i was just thinking about how awful tomorrow will be, I said rolling over to look at her.

"Don't worry it won't be that bad" She said patting my arm.

Hey when did Angela fall asleep? I asked sitting up. "In the car at about nine on out way home from finding our dresses" She said laying the notebook down on the coffee table.

Wait if you found dresses then why didn't you get them today? I asked confused.

"Because the lady had to make some small adjustments and said they would all be ready by tomorrow" She said sitting on the table. I looked at my phone to see that it was 12:11A.M.

So what do you wanna do now? I asked getting bored.

"Wanna go play the Sims?" She asked excitedly.

Lets go, I said jumping up and running to mine and Jane's room which has every game imaginable from Halo to Parcheesi.

When we got there we set up everything and chose which Sims game to play; after settling on Sims 2 we chose our account. Ya know its really sad that the Vampire leaders excitedly play Candy Land and the Sims, I thought, mentally laughing.

"Bella you have to pee" Jane said breaking me from my thoughts. What? I asked confused.

"Your Sim; she has to pee" She said pointing to the screen just as my "I" peed myself.

Oh great couldn't you of warned me earlier? I asked while i made my Sim go take a shower.

"Well you should of been paying attention" She said getting her Sim something to eat.

We played in silence for a while until Jane caught herself on fire trying to fix a sandwich.

"Dammit get out of the fire you idiot!" Jane shouted at her Sim.

I don't think thats gonna work, i said as her Sim fell to the floor and died.

"Hey watcha guys up to?" Emmett said as he plopped down on the couch beside Jane.

"Ugh i died and became a gost so i have to pay $100 dollars to come back to life" Jane said annoyed.

"Aww how'd ya die?" Emmett asked.

"I caught on fire trying to make a stupid sandwich" She said flying over to the grim riper guy.

"How do you catch on fire making a sandwich?" Emmett asked laughing.

"I don't know the creator of this game think its normal to catch on fire when making sandwiches?" Jane said as her person walked in the house.

Do you wanna play Em? I asked leaning forward so i could see him.

"Yea sure" He said as Jane saved our game and started a new Family.

Here we can take turns playing, I said handing him the controller so he could make his character.

After he was done designing his person which he named Mr Dr. Emmett; Jane made her person and i made mine. Our Family's last name was Volten a mixture of Volturi and Cullen. My character was wearing blue jean shorts a blue tank top and blue flip flops and Jane's character was wearing Jeans, a green tank top, green hat and green flip flops while Mr Dr. Emmett wore nothing but underwear. We for some reason let Emmett chose our names so we were stuck with Lord Bellsie and Janie Pie.

When we got our house built and everything ready Marcus walked in. "Bella you father wants to see you" He said waiting for me by the door. Ugh but we just got our house set up, I complained getting up. "How long have you been playing that game?" He asked while we ware walking to Aro's study. Me and Jane since about 12:15 and Emmett about thirty minutes.

"Wow i don't see how you and Jane play that game for so long" He said chuckling. Oh my gosh its already seven o'clock. I said looking at a clock on the wall. "Yes i believe so" He said opening Aro's door for me before he walked away.

I walked in the see him and Carlisle both reading books; what are they doing having some kind of reading party? I thought smiling.

Hey you wanted to see me? I asked standing on the couch.

"Yes i wanted to make sure you were doing ok and that you were ready for your party tonight" He said putting down the book he was reading while Carlisle did the same.

Yea Jane planned out my entire day today, I said bouncing on the couch.

"You can always count on Jane to plan every detail for everything" He said smiling.

"Sounds like my daughter Alice" Carlisle said laughing.

"So everything ok with you Bella?" Aro asked when he was done laughing with Carlisle.

Yea im as fine as i'll ever be with the whole situation, I said still jumping on the couch.

"Bella honey your gonna break the couch" Aro said looking at me. Oh sorry I said taking one last jump before falling to the couch. Well im gonna go change clothes before Jane drags me to get my nails done, i said hopping up. "Well i'll see you later" Aro said hugging me and kissing my forehead. Bye dad bye Carlisle" I said walking out.

I went to my room and changed into black colored Jean shorts, a yellow tee with popcorn that says pop it like its hot, yellow flip flops with a plastic red hairband and bracelet. (shirt, shorts and shoes on profile please look it took me forever to find the stupid shorts haha)

I opened my door to see Angela standing there with her fist up like she was about to knock. "Hey Bella Jane told me to come and get you" She said putting her hand down. Ok im ready lets go, I said walking with her to the garage.

"Finally" Jane said as we got into the Tahoe. I sat in the front with Jane while Ang sat in the middle with Rose and Alice and Hidi sat in the back. Hey guys, I said smiling. "Hey" hey all replied. "So were off to the nail salon" Jane said pulling out onto the road. Let the torcher begin, I thought to myself looking out the window.

~Hey guys sorry for the wait but you know me the worlds worst procrastinator haha. But what did you think? Oh and i think the next chapter will be the last =(. Sorry its just i need a break from feeling guilty that i should be writing instead of watching people getting hurt on youtube or something else stupid that im doing.~

(= !Review! =)


	21. info about the last ch

**Hey as i said in the last chapter chapter 21 will be the end of this story =(**

**Before i end it Bella needs a mate and its up to you guys to choose between **

**Felix or Alec**

**Also i need to get at least 10 reviews so please just review **

●●**P****e****A****c****E**●●

**Now Review! haha jk...no really i mean it review ;)  
****  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**~Previously- ** "So were off to the nail salon" Jane said pulling out onto the road. Let the torcher begin, I thought to myself looking out the window.

**I don't own twilight =(**

**Chapter 21**

We pulled up to the nail salon and everything practically ran out of the car and into the salon; Well everyone except me.

Jane pulled me out of the car and held my arm tightly until the ladies showed us our chairs.

Apparently Jane had told the nail tectnitions exactly what colors to paint our nails and what to do to them cause they never once asked us what we wanted; they just smiled and made light conversation while they were working.

When my lady, Amy announced she was done i examined my nails along with everyone else's.

My finger nails were (hey i can't describe Bella's finger nails so just look on my profile) and my toes were a shiny black. Everyone else had blood red toe nails the same nail design as me but in red instead of black.

Wow Amy my nails look amazing thank you, I said as she was checking to see if my nails were dry.

"Thanks sweetie and i love yours and your friend's contacts" she said looking at Jane and I.

"Thank you" Jane said smiling and i just nodded.

"Are everyone's nails dry?" The lady who was doing Rosalie's nails asked.

"Yes i believe were all done" Some other lady replied.

Ok so we can go now? I asked the lady.

"Yes if you girls will please follow me" Amy said leading us to the register.

"That will be $94.32 she told me smiling.

"Here keep the change" Jane said giving Amy her a one hundred.

"Thank you" She said as we all walked out of the salon.

We all settled into our previous seats and headed for the dress shop.

"Where here" Jane said as we pulled up to a fancy looking dress shop.

Suddenly i was overwhelmed with excitement to see my dress so i ran into the store struggling to keep at a human pace.

"Well Bells whats got you so excited?" Angela asked as they walked in.

I just really wanna see my dress, I said bouncing slightly.

They all just snickered as Jane went to talk to the lady at the desk. "Hello Miss Volturi you right on time" The lady said handing the dresses to Jane.

"Where are your fitting rooms?" Jane asked the woman.

"They are in the very back and to your left." She told her smiling.

Jane turned to me and handed me my dress and gave Angela another one.

"You two change first and then i'll show you mine" She said to me and Angela.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress" Hidi said happily.

"Oh i already have and she looks amazing" Alice replied enthusiastically. I just smiled and walked to the fitting rooms.

When i got in i hung my dress up and un-zipped the cover. Inside was a beautiful deep red floor length strapless dress that had silver detailing. In the front it had a silver zig-zag pattern that lead from under the chest area to the waist.

The back drug the ground a little and had the back of the pattern but stopped and tied kinda like a corset.

It was so beautiful; I hurried and put it on and walked over to the mirror. It looked amazing on me, and it fit like it was made just for me.

Oh my gosh Jane i absolutely love this dress! I screamed walking out of the dressing room.

"Yea i thought it would be perfect for you, I just had the lady put the silver on it to make it more fancy looking" She said walking around me in a circle.

"Wow Bella that dose look beautiful" Angela said smiling.

Your dress looks amazing to, I said admiring her dress.

It was strapless, silver and hung to her knee; it had black trim on the bottom and on the top was a gorgeous black kinda floral-ish design.

"Thanks" her and Jane said at the same time.

That was when i noticed Jane had on the same dress but in black with silver dealing.

Why are you two wearing the same dress? I asked confused.

"Weelll we couldn't decide on who should get to wear the dress" Jane replied.

Well at least they are different colors, I said laughing.

"Yup, now we have to go change so we can get to the shoe store" Hidi said looking at the clock on the wall.

K i'll be right back, I said walking to the dressing room i was just in.

I pulled the dress off and carefully put it back in the bag not wanting to rip it or something. After the dress was safely in its bag i put my clothes on at vampire speed and went ahead and pulled my hair up.

"Bella hurry up" Jane screamed banging on the door.

Hold on i'll be there in a second, I screamed back.

I picked up my dress and hurried out to meet them. "Lets go" Jane said pulling me out to the car.

Gah someone's a little impatient today, I said barely getting the door closed before she drove off.

"Well its already 11:32 so now we only have like two and a half hours to find shoes and stuff" She said driving a little faster.

Jane two hours is plenty of time to find some shoes, I said trying to calm her. "If were lucky" She grumbled.

"Finally" she said as we pulled up to the store.

Come on guys before she explodes or something, I said laughing.

"Bella" Alice said as i was about to walk in the store.

Yea, I said turning to her. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened I really didn't want to-"

Alice its ok I know, you just wanted to support your brother and i understand that now. I said cutting her off.

"No its not ok i was supposed to be your best friend, but i wasn't acting like one. I never should of left, I wish i would of fought harder to stay im so sorry Bella could you ever forgive me?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end.

Come here, I said opening my arms. She ran full speed and tackled me to the ground.

"Bella i missed you so much it just hasn't been the same since we left" She said helping me up.

Yea i heard, Esme said you wouldn't even talk to Edward, I said laughing.

"Yea i was just so mad that he made us leave and then on top of that he wouldn't even let me tell you bye" She said angrily.

Don't worry about it Alice, now lets go get this over with, I said walking into the store

"Yay i can't wait to find your shoes" She said excitedly.

Well it seems like your back to normal now...wait my shoes? I asked.

"Well yea i already have my outfit and so now i have to help you with yours" She said dragging me to the shoes.

"Here try these on" she said shoving six different shoes at me.

Alice can't you just look in the future and see which pair we end up with and get them? I asked not wanting to try all these on.

"Yes i can and so can you but what would be the fun in that?" She said not wanting me to answer.

This is pointless, I said after putting on the fourth shoe.

"Fine here's the shoes your gonna wear" she said picking up some four inch strappy silver heels.

And you knew that before i tried on all those other shoes? I asked angrily.

"Yes, I also know which earrings and necklace your gonna get" She said putting all the shoes back where they belong.

Then why are we looking through everything? I asked.

"Well whats the fun in that?" She asked pulling me to the Jewelry.

But Aalllicee I don't wanna look at jewelry cant you just pick up what you for sure want me to wear? I asked hopefully.

"Stop wining" She said. Ugh, i said annoyed. "Which ones?" she asked holding up three pairs of earrings.

The ones in the middle, I said grabbing for them.

"Good choice" She said walking to the necklaces.

I just sat down on one of the benches and waited for her to get done.

"Give me the earrings" Alice said holding out her hand.

Ahh you scared me, I said giving them to her.

"Sorry, look don't they look perfect together?" She said giving me the necklace. Yea thats beautiful i said studying the necklace.

"I know right now come with me to pay for them" she said pulling me up. We walked over to the cashier and gave her the stuff.

"Thats $1420.06" She said with a smile.

"Here" Alice and I said at the same time while holding out our cards.

I'll get it, its my stuff, I said pushing my card further toward the lady.

"Bella i haven't got to buy you anything in over six years, I got it" Alice said pulling my card out of my hand and giving the cashier her's.

Hey, I said annoyed.

"Thank you Miss Cullen"The woman said handing her back her card along with two receipts which Alice signed one.

"No thank you" Alice said getting the bag. What was that about? I asked as she gave my card back.

"I love buying you stuff and i haven't got to in a very long time" She said as Hidi and Angela walked up.

"Hey guys did you get everything?" Hidi asked.

Yea it seems like it took forever though, I said.

"Well it will all be worth it your gonna look gorgeous tonight" Jane said as Rose and her were walking up with their bags.

I hope so, I said sighing.

"There's nothing to worry about with us as your make up artists you'll look fabulous" Alice said putting her arm around me.

Good so now we can go home? I asked Jane hopefully.

"Yes we can go home but remember when we get there we have to hurry up and go through everything" She said looking at her phone.

"What time is it?" Angela asked.

"2:13P.M. were just a little behind schedule"Jane said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"If were already late then we need to move" Alice said grabbing mine and Angela's hands dragging us to the door.

Ok Allie i think we got it from here, I said as we got out the door. "Fine but never call me Allie again" She said glaring at me.

Oh no Im gonna call you Allie; you owe me, I said smirking. "What i do not owe you" Alice said annoyed.

Oh yes you do, don't you remember Bella barbie? I asked raising an eyebrow. "Dammit" Alice said stomping her foot.

Oh don't be so dramatic Alice, I said laughing at her.

"Ugh fine but your the only one who gets to call me that got it?" She said getting in the car.

"Everybody ready?" Rose asked walking up to the car with Hidi and Jane.

Yes we've just been...talking, I said smirking at the end.

"Oookkaayy" Jane said turning on the radio.

"Oh i love this song" Alice shouted as California Gurls came on.

"California girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

Westcoast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh oh oooooh" Alice sang loudly along with the radio.

"Ok thats enough of that" Jane said turning off the radio.

"Hey!" Alice shouted with a weird looking pout on her face.

"Alice what kind of face is that?" I asked laughing.

"Its the face I make when im really happy but am trying to pout because someone turned off the radio" Alice said the last part looking at Jane.

"You're wired" Jane said laughing. "We'll your not being very nice" Alice said turning to the window.

Ok Ok stop being childish you two, I said before Jane could say what she was about to.

"Fine where home anyways" Jane said pulling into the garage and parking in her usual spot.

"Ya know i never would of thought the volturi would drive cars" Rose said as she was getting out of the car.

Yea me nether til i was looking around and found the garage. I said picking up my bags off the car floor.

"Alice could you take mine and Bella's bags to your room so we can go ahead and get started with the party stuff?" Jane asked taking my bags form my hands.

"No problem just apologize for calling me wired" Alice said taking the bags from Jane.

"Im sorry Alice" Jane said starting to laugh.

"Even though you didn't mean it i accept your apology and will see you later" Alice said tuning and running up to her room.

"Come on we have work to do" Jane said walking out of the garage and turning off the lights in the process. Hey, I said running after her.

"Ok Bella Aro is going to- Hey wait a minute" Jane said as we got to the room the party thing was going to be in.

What? I asked confused.

"You could just read my mind and know everything about the Celebration; why didn't I think of that from the beginning?" She said smacking herself in the forehead.

Great idea Janie, I said patting her shoulder. "Ok ready?" She asked. Yup think away, I said concentrating on her mind.

After i was done with all the mind reading stuff Jane decided she would go for a quick hunt which i refused since i had eaten the day before. I headed up to Alice's room but on the was i saw Edward walking my way.

"Bella can i please talk to you?" He asked in a pleading voice.

Why should i? I snapped.

"Because we need to work out our problems i can see it upsets Esme to see you always want to rip me apart" He said looking me in the eyes which were probably a mixture of black and purple since im partly angry and annoyed but some what bored.

Ok i will talk to you for Esme's sake, I said gesturing for him to follow me.

We went up to the tower Angela and I were in the day before.

"Look Bella I know I hurt you when I left but I thought it would be better for you if we weren't a part of your life anymore it was to dangerous I just wanted to protect you because I love you" He said as soon as I closed the door.

Yea you did hurt me and I didn't care if it was dangerous I just wanted to be with you but that all changed when you left now i want nothing to do with you, I said angrily.

"Bella i know that you hate me and I can't blame you I have hated myself since the moment I told you I didn't want you" He said looking at the ground.

Is that all? I sneered.

"Bella can you just tell me why you wont forgive me or why you hate me so much?" He asked getting frustrated.

Because it wasn't your decision to make you always tried to control my life, you always had to know where i was and what i was doing every minute of every day; like i couldn't take care of myself.

It wasn't your life it was mine and you were trying to control it! I shouted loudly.

"Bella i just wanted to keep you safe im sorry please take me back i love you so much" He said.

No! You treated me like i was helpless; I made it just fine before i met you and after you were gone so don't pull that i was just protecting you crap with me! I yelled.

"Im sorry what else do you want me to say?" He screamed.

When will you get that I don't want you to say ANYTHING to me? I just want you to leave me alone and stop acting sorry for yourself because YOUR the one that screwed up your own life so suck it up and move the hell on! I yelled leaving the room and slamming the door so hard behind me it broke.

When i got to the bottom of the stairs i saw everyone standing there. "Bella" Jane said reaching for my arm.

Just leave me alone, I said jerking away from her.

I ran to my room and laid on my bed just looking out the window. Did he actually think that i would just take him back? He was the one that left me; If he wanted to be with me then he should have never left simple as that. I was pulled from my little rant i was mentally having when i heard a small knock on my door. I rolled over to see Rosalie leaning on my open door.

Hi, i said looking back to the window.

"Bella...Are you...ok?" She asked in a caring voice that was almost as motherly as Esme; nothing like what she was like was i was human. Im fine just thinking, I said sitting up.

"Do you do that a lot?" She asked.

Do i do what a lot, think? I asked confused about what she meant by her question.

She let out a chuckle before speaking. "No i meant looking out the window for hours" She said looking at me curiously.

Umm yea, when im alone. I said for the first time actually realizing that i spend a lot of time just staring out windows or off in space.

"Humm" was all the response i got from her. So did you need something, I asked confused at why she would just come and ask me questions.

"Oh yea, Jane wanted m to come get you" She said like she remembered why she came here for the first time herself.

How long have you been standing there anyways? I asked as we walked to the room Jane and I were in yesterday.

"About five minuets, you know your very interesting watch. That probably sounded really creepy and stalkerish" She said laughing at the end.

Don't worry about it, everyone seems to think im interesting for some unknown crazy reason, I said chuckling.

"Your a very interesting person, even when you were human you interested me.

The way you act, think, do just about everything is different than everyone" She said like it was a good thing. So im wired? I asked. "No your just...one of a kind" She said smiling.

~Hey Guys as you could probably tell the last chapter turned to two chapters lol. Ummm but im 95% sure that the next chapter will be the last~

Thanks and please Review =)


	23. sorry

Hey its Savannah. Guys im so sorry my computer is messed up right now =(. Im having 2 use a computer at my moms work to even wright this right now so im not sure when i'll be able 2 update. Again im sooo sorry i'll update as soon as i can thought.


End file.
